Drabbles of the WeasleyGranger Variety
by yadeniky
Summary: This is going to be a collection of drabbles that pop into my mind at random moments, especially when I should be studying. Ron/Hermione/Hugo/Rose centered. R&R. Happy reading!
1. Chess and Love

AN: This is one of the many Ron/Hermione/Rose/Hugo drabbles that pop into my head at any given time, normally during exam week. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Words: 418

* * *

><p><strong>Chess &amp; Love<strong>

Hermione sat at her living room half reading and half enjoying the chess lesson Ron was giving his children. Chess and Quidditch were two of the few things Ronald prided himself at when they went to Hogwarts, and though Hermione was a borderline genius she could never quite beat Ron. Over the years Ron gave her tips and tricks on how to spot a particular move or how to put logic in the back burner for a little while. This, however, was harder than it sounds.

'Move the rook Rosie, move the rook!' Hugo said eagerly. Rose shook her head. 'Move it! Or you are going to lose it, don't you see?' Now a small finger was motioning to the white knight then to the black rook.

Ron looked proudly at Hugo, then to Hermione beaming the biggest grin she had ever seen. Even though Hugo was smaller than Rose and only 7 years old, he was brilliant at chess; not that Rose wasn't good at it too.

'You should listen to him Rosie' Ron said. Rose looked expectantly at her mother

'What do you think mum?'

'I reckon you should listen to them both, especially since Hugo came up with the idea and you are playing against your father'

'But dad could've told Hugo, so he would tell me and then he could win!' she replied huffily

'I don't think they would do that Rosie. In fact your father always did the exact opposite'

'_How do I know you are not trying to trick me?' she would constantly ask the redhead, to which he would reply 'Because Hermione, I am trying to show you the splendid move you have prepped up!'_

'_Seriously Ronald, if you trick me...' her fake threats and empty glares were completely forgotten when she inevitably let out a smile. _

'_Would I ever?' he mocked felling insulted. Hermione glanced at him 'Actually I would, wouldn't I' he said smiling back at her 'But seriously, make the move' _

_Against her better judgment she made the move and ended up winning the game. The sly smile on her face was enough to make him feel victorious as well. 'Told you,' he said grinning 'you can always trust me 'Mione'_

'_Always' she said in a low voice._

And so Rose trusted her brother and won the game much like her mother had done all those years ago.

* * *

><p>PS. Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing. :)<p> 


	2. A Typical Afternoon

AN: Thanks a bunch for all your nice words and alerts; they really mean a lot. So this is a short one, sorry for that. I'm still working on writing a couple of drabbles and chapters for this story and _That Someone _(which is a song fic, so I find it more challenging) I have the outlines going, so they shall be (hopefully) up soon. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A Typical Afternoon.<strong>

'Hello, lovely' Ron said walking into his home greeting his wife, who was organising her new books.

'Hey' said a blushing Hermione. Ron found it amazing that after years of being together a simple compliment could still make his beautiful companion turn scarlet.

'Daddy's home!' yelled their children. Even though they only had two kids the footsteps heard running down the wooden steps sounded like they had a small army. A small Rose Weasley ran into her father's arm while an even smaller Hugo lagged behind. Ron waited for him to arrive, which didn't take long, and whispered something to his kids. They nodded and giggled. Hermione furrowed an eyebrow and sent a questioning look towards her family, which caused the all to giggle harder. Ron looked at his children and nodded. Behind his back he was counting down: 3, 2, 1 and suddenly he yelled 'Let's get mum!' Rose and Hugo ran towards their mother and each grabbed a leg to embrace. Ron, on the other hand, went behind his wife and hugged her tenderly while looking down at her and their offspring. Hermione looked up at her husband and smiled broadly 'I love you' was the only thing that left her lips as they collided with Ron's.

_You put your arms around me, and I'm home._

* * *

><p>PS. I really like enclosing my text. Plus, reviews are awesome. *winkwink*<p> 


	3. You Don't Know, Do You?

AN: Thank you so much for all of your feedback! You guys have no idea how happy I get when I go to my inbox and find Review alerts. :D Anyway I was thinking of maybe doing another upload today because the other one was so short. So here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>You Don't Know, Do You?<strong>

"No-uh!" Rose yelled from the second floor.

"Yeah-uh!" her brother replied also from the second floor.

"You are totally wrong Hugo!" Ron looked at his wife, "I better go up there before they murder each other. Next time it's your turn" Hermione looked back at him and grinned "Go, or we'll lose a child"

"No I'm not! You can ask dad if you don't believe me!"

"She can ask dad what?" said their father trying to prevent a discussion.

"The story daddy, the story!" said his son

"What story Hugh?" Ron said looking bemused

"The one where you ask mum to marry you! Because Rose thinks that it was auntie Ginny the one that said the eyes thing, but it was uncle Harry wasn't it?"

"Now, hold on; first lower your voice because your mum doesn't really know about that. Second, no, I'm sorry neither of you are correct, it wasn't your aunt Ginny nor your uncle Harry."

"Really? But it makes sense. They know you best." Rose quickly argued

"Yes, they do, but it was aunt Fleur." Their father explained his ears turning crimson.

"Auntie Fleur?" both kids quickly yelled

"Yes."

Hermione was already halfway to Hugo's room by now. 'Fleur?' she thought to herself.

"What did she say exactly, huh dad?" Rose couldn't resist her curiosity

"Shhhhhhhhhhh Rosie!" Hugo said pointing at his bedroom door. "Mum's coming" he added in a rough whisper. And as if it were rehearsed Hermione walked into Hugo's room.

"What's going on?" she asked glancing at her three favorite people.

"Um… nothing" Hugo said looking at his dad; however it sounded more like a question.

"Nothing?" Hermione repeated

"Yeah, they were just unclear on a certain fact, but now they know. Right?" Said a still blushing Ron.

"…" Their children looked at each other. "… um, yeah"

"Riiiiight, because that sounds so convincing." Hermione smiled. "Spill." Both their children looked at their father expectantly.

"Come on daddy!" Hugo pleaded

"Yeah! Anyway I bet she heard half of it already." Rose continued

Ron looked from his kids to his wife. She knew what that look meant.

"I heard something about a story and Fleur"

"Alright," Ron said, "sit down, so you can all hear it at the same time"

Hermione took a seat between their children on Hugo's bed.

"Okay, this took place about a month before I proposed." Ron started "We'd already been dating for about three years. Ever since we had our anniversary I was thinking whether I should ask if you wanted to marry me, but I didn't want to rush things. Plus…" he looked at the floor

"Yeah?" Hermione asked expectantly

"I – I didn't really think you would say, um, yes" Rose looked at her dad. She didn't think it was humanly possible to achieve that red hue.

"Honestly Ron?" Hermione said, her sarcastic tone hiding her hurt one. Hugo scooted closer to his mum. Ron looked at Hermione, his eyes apologizing for ever doubting her.

"I know now that if I had asked you to spend the rest of your life with me during the battle you would've said yes, but back then it wasn't as clear, to me, at least." Ron said quickly. "Plus, we had only been officially dating for three years 'Mione, and one of them we were almost completely apart" The realization of what he was saying was evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Hermione mouthed. She put an arm around her son and urged Ron to continue.

"Anyway, I wasn't sure if I should ask you. Of course Harry and Ginny were giving me advice and such, but the thing that convinced me was what Fleur said. I was in the Burrow pacing up and down, losing what was left of my sanity, then the Floo chimed and Fleur walked out if the chimney. It turned out that she and mum had a lunch date or something. Anyway she saw how stressed I was and asked what was wrong. After I explained what was going through my mind she let out a laugh."

"_What are you laughing at?"_

"_You! You daft boy!" _

"_Huh? Come on Fleur, don't kick a bloke when he's down" Ron said as he slumped on the couch._

" _G__arçon stupide__.__ I__l est__évident__qu'elle vous__aime" Fleur said in an exasperated tone. _

Hermione, who knew her fair amount of French was not only blushing, but trying to wrap her mind around how more than ten years later Ron remembered the correct pronunciation of all the words and did them with an impeccable French accent.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked

"I asked your aunt the same thing, although I think your mum already figured it out" he said glancing at his fairly ruby wife. Ron continued with his story.

"_What?" 'I swear this woman has gone mad!' he thought to himself._

"_Zeriouzly Ronald, I kan't believe vous are zo foolish"_

"_I'm sorry Fleur, but I'm not quite following you."_

"_Ronald" she sat down beside him "I will say thiz once. Zo listen closely: She-loves-you!" _

_Ron understood her serious tone, but he still couldn't wonder "Everyone says the same thing, but how can you really know?"_

_Then to his surprise Fleur said "You don't know do you?"_

"_What?" Ron looked up nervously _

I will never forget what she said _"In a crowded place, her eyes always follow you; and when she hasn't seen you, she is constantly searching for you. Now, don't deny it, but you do the same thing. I can't explain it anyway else, to me, that is love." _

Ron looked at Hermione who was close to tears.

"She said that?"

"Yeah." Ron gave her a sheepish smile, "That was the final push I needed, because as Fleur put it, I do the same thing with you. And well the rest is history."

Rose and Hugo giggled "Ewwwwwwww! Stop that mum!" they said while Hermione kissed Ron.

As they were walking out off the room Hugo said "Hey mum, dad never said what that French thing meant"

Hermione blushed and said "It means 'Daft boy! It is obvious that she loves you'" Her kids giggled once more. Hermione quickly made a mental note: 'Thank Fleur'

* * *

><p>AN 2: So I read this quote: <em>You don't know, do you? That in a crowded place, my eyes will always search for you. <em>and this fic was born! I used Fleur instead of Harry and Ginny because she was the one that healed Hermione, and I'm thinking of maybe linking some drabbles to my other story. ;) (I will say no more) Let me know what you think!

PS. I am so very sorry for my lame excuse for a French accent. (oh, and if the French dialog doesn't make sense please blame Google translate ;D)


	4. You'll Know When

AN: So I was going to wait to finish the next chapter of _That Someone_ before I posted this chapter, buuuuuut I just saw the official trailer of Deathly Hallows: Part 2 and I'm geeking out! The trailer is epic! I have to admit I got teary eyed when the sad parts happened. (Not going to say which so you can enjoy it too) Anyway this is my way of sharing my excitement!

PS. The trailer is on youtube under the account of sims89 (Go and enjoy!) (Remember to come back!)

* * *

><p><strong>You'll Know When...<strong>

"Hey dad, how come you always tell mum everything?"

"What do you mean Hugh?"

"Well, it's just that every time mum suspects we try to do something that she may not particularly like and she asks us if we are up to something you never deny it or pretend you don't know"

Ron chuckled "It's not funny dad! This is serious."

"I'm sorry Hugh, I didn't mean to laugh. It just that when I was about your age I asked your grandpa the same question and I'm afraid I'm going to give you the same answer he gave me. At first I didn't understand why he told me what he did and I sure as life didn't like it, but as time went on it became clearer"

"What did grandpa say?"

"He told me: Son, I'm afraid I don't have a clear answer for you, but I can guaranty that when you are older you'll understand."

"What? That's a load of rubbish!"

"Now take it easy Hugh." Ron said patting his son's back. "I had that same reaction you know. I told you you weren't going to like it, but it's true. Before I met your mum, actually before I really liked her, I didn't understand what dad had meant. But when I was in my fourth year I started to understand and by sixth year I had firsthand experience on why it happens."

"Why?"

"Love"

"Love?"

"Yes, love. It make you-" Hugo cut him off.

"Stupid?" They both laughed.

"A little bit, but mostly aware"

"Aware? Aware of what?"

"That there is someone, you want to tell anything and everything to. For your grandpa is grandma, for me it's your mum, and someday you will find someone too."

"Nah, I don't think so"

"Just you wait buddy, you will fall like the rest of us"

"Who will fall?" came a voice from upstairs

"Your son, when he meets the person he'll tell everything to."

"No I won't!"

"Oh yes you will boy!"

"Ron leave him be." Hermione playfully swatted Ron's arm. "And Hugo, you shouldn't deny something that hasn't happened yet, especially since the probability of it happening is greater than it not happening. Ok, baby?"

"Yes, mum."

"Now off to bed, young man. And you," she said turning to Ron "you leave your son alone, because I know that you weren't exactly keen of 'falling' like you pretend you were."

"Au contraire, love. I was freaked out because I didn't know if felt the same, but I was and I am extremely happy that _you_ are my person. I love you 'Mione"

"I love you too, you big prat"

* * *

><p>AN 2: I almost forgot to mention that I got the idea of this fic from GoF, when Mr. Weasley tells Mrs. Weasley about Fred &amp; George's taffies.<p>

PS. I got some more ideas on my idea post it, but being a student is interrupting my creativity and free time. I'll post them as soon as I can.

PPS. Please review. (And express your sentiments from the trailer!)


	5. Another Chess Scene

AN: I'm a sucker for chess scenes! Here is another one for you guys. Thanks for all the nice words and all the love, it feels amazing!

I'd like to dedicate this to PamPam, rest in peace, we're all missing you over here. Hope the other side is enjoying your craziness like we did!

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chess Scene <strong>

It had been a fairly normal week in the Weasley-Granger household. Ron had been on a mission and came home early Thursday morning. He walked into his living room and was greeted by what he thought was the most marvelous sight anyone could see, his family. As Ron walked in Hermione let out a huge grin. Ron grinned right back at her before he was assaulted by his two children. Hermione strode towards him and hugged him tenderly.

"It's nice to have you home this early you know; especially on my free day." She told him between kisses.

"Come on daddy we're beating mum." Ron chuckled and looked at the chess board in the living room.

"It looks like it." He turned to Hermione who was smiling at her children.

"They are going to be chess masters when you're done with them. Only 7 and 9 and they are already kicking my butt."

Ron couldn't look more proud. "It's all your fault, you know." Hermione looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I may be good at chess, but you are brilliantly logical."

"Come off it Ron, you are not _good _at chess you are a mastermind."

"Mum, it's your move!" called the seven year old boy who was sitting crossed legged in front of the board. Hermione gave Ron another peck and squeeze and walked over to the board.

"Let see what impending doom awaits me now. Maybe I can still figure something out."

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but your kids got you beat."

"They do, don't they?" she mused to herself. "Might as well lose gracefully" she told her pieces, the knight straightened and strode forward. Hugo motioned to his bishop who took his mum's knight.

"Checkmate." The little boy beamed and high fived his sister, "We won Rosie, we won!" Rose giggled and went to hug her mum.

"Great job you two" Ron and Hermione told their children. "Come here Hugh, I need a hug!" Hermione smiled and her little boy obliged.

"I think we need a two on two game next" Ron said.

"R's vs. H's?" asked Rose looking hopefully at her dad. Ron looked at Hermione who looked down at her smiling kids.

"Of course" With a wave of her wand the chess board was ready for the next game. Hermione took her knight and gave it a kiss, "You were very brave, thank you"

Hugo giggled "Mum, you aren't supposed to kiss the chess pieces!"

"Why not?" Hermione looked at Ron "I think bravery deserves acknowledgement…"

"And black king side knights _are_ the bravest of the all" Ron finished looking quite smug

"I prefer the queen side castle" piped Hugo not really getting what his parents meant.

"I know son," Ron said smiling "I do too."

* * *

><p>AN2: Hope you guys enjoyed this one too! I'll try to keep the chess scenes to a minimum... (but I just love them so much, I don't think I'll be able to do a good job at it!)<p>

Ps. Don't forget to leave your feedback! Again thanks for all your support, you guys rock!


	6. A Hugo Sandwich

AN: Yes, I am still alive! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>A Hugo Sandwich<strong>

"Muuuuuuuuum! Mummyyyyyyyy! MUUUUUUUM!" The voice of a seven year old boy disturbed the peaceful night.

Inside their room Hermione snapped awake. "Ron, was that Hugo?" Hermione asked desperately. Surprisingly her husband, the man that slept like a rock, was half way to the door; he managed to say "I'm on it" before practically sprinting out of the room. In less than 15 seconds Ron was opening the door to his son's room.

"Hugo, what's wrong buddy?"

"Daddy!" said the boy, tears falling down his face. Ron walked over to his bed and sat down beside him.

"Come here" he said, extending his arm. When Hugo was finally in his arms, Ron softly ruffled his hair. "What happened bud?"

"I-I had a b-bad dr-dream"

"Shhh it's okay Hugh, whatever it was, it's over now"

"B-B-But..." the boy broke down again, his father embraced him tighter.

"It's okay Hugh, daddy's here"

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes; then a light on the hallway turned on. Ron looked towards the door and saw his beautiful wife leaning against its frame.

"Everything okay?" she asked softly

"Mum!" the boy said beaming

"Hi honey" she smiled back at him. "Everything all right?" she asked again, but this time she was looking at her husband.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly smiling at his wife "just a bad dream, is all."

Hermione walked over to her favourite men and sat down beside them. She and her husband shared a knowing look and she kissed her son atop his head.

"You know what I feel like?" she said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What?" came the muffled voice of their son.

"A Hugo sandwich" she said simply and moved into her husband's extending embrace. They all giggled together, their son snuggly between them.

* * *

><p>AN: Phew! I am finally done with my semester! Sorry for the hiatus, but finals deserved my undivided attention... Anyway thanks for all of your nice reviews and feedback, though it made it unbearable to stay away... Anyhow, more chapters coming soon! :D<p>

Don't forget to leave your feedback, it's what motives me to keep writing. And of course constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	7. Her Friend

AN: I was debating whether to update today or not, because of the length of the last chapter, my decision was made far easier when I was told that the chapter was really short! This chapter is also short, though... I'll do my best to write longer chapters, but since this are drabbles I promise nothing. Anyway, I'd like to take this space to thank everyone that reviewed all of the other chapters, you guys rock! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Her Friend<strong>

As Hermione walked into the kitchen she saw her husband sitting on their dinner table; _It's now or never_ she said to herself. "Ron, I have to talk to you about your daughter"

"What's wrong with Rosie? Is she all right?" he looked up franticly from the case file he was studying

"Nothing's wrong, honey"

"Then what do you want to talk about?" he said softly closing the file, for some reason he felt this conversation was going to be long.

"Yes, well, um, would you like some tea?"

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

She mumbled something

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I think Rose…"

"Hermione, hun, you need to speak up"

"I think Rose has a crush."

"WHAT?"

"Ron, take it easy"

"What do you mean take it easy? Rosie is far too young to have a boyfriend!"

"I said I _think_ she has a _crush_, not a boyfriend."

"How could you possibly know that?" his voice went up a couple of pitches

"Because, when she writes to us, she always mentions Albus and a _friend_, and I can't help to think back at when I used to write my parents about Harry and, well, you. She's always going on about this friend, the same way I went on about _you_."

"Oh"

"Yes" she replied quietly, a soft blush on her cheeks

"Well then, I think I need to find out who this 'friend' is"

"Ronald" she smiled at him, he walked up to her and pulled her close.

"Our babies are growing up, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so" she answered to his chest

"Well, I don't like it. I don't like it at all"

She chuckled softly "Me neither"

* * *

><p>AN 2: I love how Ron accepts whatever Hermione says as a fact! Also, I really appreciate when you guys decide to follow andor favourite this story, but I'd also love to read your reactions!

PS. If you have any requests, suggestions or ideas for a chapter feel free to say/ask/mention them.

PPS. Thanks again for reading and possibly reviewing!


	8. What's Love?

AN: Hello! I'm still here, alive and kicking! So, woohoo for that! :D I have to apologize for not posting in a while, especially for the terrible stand still on _That Someone. _I feel I owe you guys and update and soon, but I'm stuck and I'm studying and I'm addicted to reading some amazing fanfics on here. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>What's Love?<strong>

"Dad, what's love?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, um, what's love?"

"Were does this question come from?"

"Is just that we always say I love you, you know. We say it to you and mum and grangran and gramps and everyone in the family, but sometimes other people say it to some people, but not to others."

"Oh, okay. Er, Love is… um…"

"Yeah?"

"Well that answer varies according on who ask."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for me love is that special feeling you get on the pit of your stomach, and just when you think it can't intensify anymore, it goes ahead and does. And at the same time it makes me feel like I can't walk, talk, or even breathe, but in a good way, you know?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay, I'll try to explain myself better. Um, love is not a thing, but you can give it; sometimes it may seem it can run out, but I think it's infinite, when it does run out, it wasn't love. Love is a combination of trust and hope, bundled up in togetherness. You remember what trust and hope are, right?"

"Isn't hope what you feel when things are bad, but you know that they'll be good?"

"That's right. What about trust?"

"Trust is…"

"_Trust is when you know that someone won't purposely hurt you. When you know that what the other person says is true; and sometimes when things are bad, you look towards the person you love and hope that things will turn out okay. Trust is being able to close your eyes and keep walking because someone is telling you were you'll step. Hope is being able to see the light in dark spaces. And love, well, love is being able to jump off a cliff for the person you trust, it's being able to hope that when you do jump, that person will catch you, love is being able to set everything aside for that special person, being able to see and feel them in everything you do. But I don't consider love an emotion, because emotions come and go, you can be sad now and in five minutes you can be happy, yet love is forever, once you're in it you can't get out of it, if you do, it's like daddy said, it wasn't love ."_

"You're brilliant you know that, right?"

"But how can you love daddy and auntie Ginny and uncle G and gramps and everyone at the same time?"

"Love is infinite bud."

"_And remember Hugh, you can love different people different ways. I don't love anyone else the same way I love your dad. And I love you and your sister differently than your cousins and your aunts and uncles."_

"Can you love someone more?"

"Of course mate! Don't get me wrong bud, I love everyone in the family but your mum and you and your sister are my number ones."

"_For me is a three way tie between you, your sister and your father."_

"Love is complicated!"

"Hahahaha you have no idea buddy."

"Why is it so confusing?"

"_Love is complicated because it makes us vulnerable. And vulnerability is a strange and normally shunned sentiment."_

"But when it comes down to it, love is everything you can hope it is and more."

* * *

><p>AN2: I hope the format wasn't confusing, just in case Hermione is the italics and Ron and Hugo are the regular font. Little Hugo is such a curious bug! :D Anyway in just over a month to go and we get to see the rest of Deathly Hallows! I'm so pumped!<p>

PS. Remember your thoughts are important to me!


	9. My Daft Brother?

AN: Since this chapter is different, I wasn't sure if I should post this here or as a separate drabble all together, but here won, because in the end it's still a Ron and Hermione centred chapter. I hope you like it.

PS. Whether I'm writing with British or Unitedstatian [I'll elaborate on this later] spelling the word centred/centered is weird...

* * *

><p><strong>My Daft Brother?<strong>

"Hermione, can we talk?" asked her red haired friend.

"Sure, just let me finish this essay."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't make that face I'm almost done." She added smiling. A couple of minutes later Hermione rolled up her parchment with a satisfied smile. "What's up Gin?"

"Er…"

"Ginny?"

"Are we really friends or am I your friend's sister? Because I like to think of you as a friend, but…" she broke off.

"Of course we're friends" Hermione couldn't help smiling at her. "What makes you ask that?"

"N-Nothing, forget about it" she gave a feeble smile.

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Look at you like what?"

"Like _that_, like you can see right through me. It's weird."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"I have nothing to say."

"You're the one that wanted to talk, remember?"

"Why don't we forget I ever said anything."

"You know you can tell me anything right? Whatever you need Gin, I mean it."

"I-I …"

"It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, but remember I'm here if you ne-" but before she could finish her statement Ginny cut her off.

"Doyoufancyhim?" she blurted out.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you fancy him?" she repeated slowly, ears turning pink

"Do I fancy whom, exactly?" Hermione asked back, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Um, Harry, of course."

Hermione let out a chuckle "Harry? Seriously?" she continued laughing. Once she noticed the look on Ginny's face she stifled her laughter. "Oh, wait, you're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Me and _Harry_? Ginny, that's barmy! He's like my brother." She gave a shudder "Even talking about the possibility of it feels wrong."

After a moment of silence Hermione spoke again.

"Do _you_ fancy Harry? Oh, what am I saying of course you do!"

"What! N-No I d-don't."

"Oh, please! If you didn't you would've asked, now would you?"

"Touché"

Another comfortable silence fell upon them.

"So who _do _you fancy?"

"…" Ginny looked up at Hermione who seemed to be deep in a daydream.

"Hermione?" She decided to follow her friend's eyes that were focused on something on the other side of the common room. "What on Earth are you looking at? There's nothing there except Harry and..."

"…"

"_Ron"_ Ginny said in a lowered tone. "You fancy _Ron!" _

"I-I do n-not"

"_Really_? Then why are you blushing?"

"…"

"You, the most brilliant witch of our time, fancy _that?_" she said pointing to her brother, who at the moment was doing an imitation of Snape.

"He's not that bad" she said in a barely heard whisper.

"Hermione," now it was Ginny's turn to arch her brow.

"What, Snape did do that on our class"

"I don't mean _that_, he does really good impressions, although I will deny it 'till the day I day. I mean really, _him_, my daft brother?"

"I don't know what to say Gin, it just happened."

"Nah, don't apologise. Come to think of it, you guys would be good for each other."

"We would, wouldn't we?"

"Okay, stop, that's disgusting" They both giggled.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So here I want to clarify that Ginny was a tad apprehensive about asking Hermione about if she fancied Harry or not, because they aren't really best friends yet. [That's why Ginny asks if they are really friends or not] Anyway I wasn't planning on posting this today, but I needed something to look forward to, and by this I mean your feedback, because I'm still a tad angry about something I saw on the news, but I won't trouble you about that. [That's what the blog that I really don't use is for!]<p>

Anyway [again], I hope this _chappy_ wasn't too bad. I can clearly say it's not my best. More [hopefully good ones] to come!


	10. It's Good to be Home

AN: So I think I just flunked a test, so to take my mind off it I give you another fluffy moment in my/our [?] favorite couple's life. Oh, before I forget, I'm thinking of maybe abandoning _That Someone _because it got out of character really _really_ fast and I kind of lost my inspiration for it... If I do abandon it or pause it for a long time, I will post some lyrictised -yes, that is a made up word- chapters here.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Good to be Home<strong>

"Rosie! Hugh! Your parents are here!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to her grandchildren.

"Mummy!" "Daddy!" The little Weasleys came running to their parents

"Hi babies!" said Hermione hugging her kids.  
>"We missed you too!" said Ron also hugging them.<p>

"How was your weekend? It's always nice to have a weekend to one selves don't you think?" asked Molly stirring the cooking pot.

"Honestly mum, it wasn't a vacation!"

"Ron" Hermione said in a voice that he understood too well while placing her hand on her husband's shoulder

Ron sighted. "Mum, you know we were _working._We were shifted from meeting to meeting. Don't get me wrong it's an honour to represent England in International Wizarding Association yearly meetings, but it's so boring!"

"I must agree. I find it interesting getting to know other cultures and their traditions, but honestly you would've thought they trusted us better." Hermione shipped in.

"We were escorted _everywhere_! I get it was for safety reasons, and I appreciate it, but at first they were even apprehensive to let us be together in a single room! Can you believe that! Ugh! Gits!"

"Daddy!" said Rosie scolding her father, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Sorry honey" Ron said, ears turning scarlet.

They stayed for dinner and talked to the elder Weasleys about everything that went on that weekend, both on the Borrow and the meetings. They talked for what is seemed like ages.

"Oh my, it's rather late; you should get home and put the little ones to bed." Molly said.

"It seems they beat you to it" smiled Arthur looking at a sleeping Hugo clinging to his mother's shoulders and at Rose, who seemed to be in a losing battle against sleep.

"I could sit here like this forever" said Hermione more to herself than anyone else.

"I know how feel dear," said Molly extending her hand to Hermione "nothing is better than having your baby boy in your arms." Her eyes moved to her son who was shifting Rose to a more comfortable position

"Ready Hermione?" Ron asked standing up.

"Yeah, go ahead I'll be there in a sec. Molly, Arthur, thanks again for taking care of the kids this weekend"

"Of course it's no problem, you know we love having them here." Arthur said as he hugged her goodbye.

"I would argue that they should spend the night more often." Molly gave her a hug, and kissed her grandson's cheek. Hugo stirred slightly.

"Of course." said Hermione smiling. She walked to the living room where Ron handed her the Floo Powder.

"Thanks again" he said while saying goodbye to his parents. He stepped in the chimney and held on tightly to Rose and they were off.

Hermione shifted Hugo to her right hip, kissed the top of his head and turned to her in-laws "See you soon" she smiled and stepped into the chimney cradling his head in her right hand closing her eyes tightly they started spinning home.

When she felt herself stop spinning she opened her eyes and saw her husband sitting on the settee Rose, who was now sleeping, still in his arms. She sat next to him. Ron snaked his left arm behind his wife and brought her and his son closed to him. Nothing felt better than having his family so near. Hermione snuggled into Ron's shoulder.

"I missed them so much!"

"Me too, it's not the same without them." He gave her a kiss and they drifted to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: I think the next chapter will be up between Saturday and Monday, so Sunday's the day! Oh, by the way, this Sunday starts FIFA 2011 aka The World Cup! [Female edition] Let's go Germany! :D *hoists the colours* and the newest season of Leverage! Sunday is looking like a great day...<p>

Remember reviews are friends, not food.


	11. Ron's Thoughts

AN: So today is Sunday and as promised here is the next chapter in my world of drabbles. It's a tad different, but I think it's enjoyable!

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's Thoughts<strong>

I woke up extra early today, this is _not_ fun! I looked to my side and saw an empty space. _Figures_. We've been married a couple of years now, but ever since moved in together every time she left her side of the bed I woke up. Yes, yes, yes, I've heard it all before: I was too clingy; it was just a phase of our relationship, it would pass; Hermione had me wrapped around her finger. That last one is true though, she did. Better yet she still does. But I think that what happens when she leaves bed isn't a phase, well that's obvious otherwise it's the longest phase in anyone's life. For the past six years, we have lived together and ever since we spent the first night in bed, _our_ bed, my body was indefinitely programmed to hers. So I think that when she leaves my side, my body malfunctions or maybe it even stops working. Who knows? And honestly who really cares?

The fact of the matter is that Hermione Weasley, _Weasley! I still can't wrap my head around it!_ has always and will always have me by the strings of my heart. The greatest witch of my time, and for a long _long_ time, somehow fell in love with _me_, me the strange redhead, the too rude boy, the one with the emotional range of a teaspoon – as she gallantly stated it. Somehow, in a ridiculous turn of events destiny finally took my side. I am no longer the sixth Weasley kid, nor Harry Potter's ginger friend; instead I am either Ron Weasley: Auror or brilliant Hermione Weasley's husband. Truth be told, I prefer the latter.

She is the love of my life, and somehow I was lucky enough to be hers.

* * *

><p>AN: So, those are some of the things I think go through Ron's mind when it comes to Hermione. I hope you liked it! :D Oh, btw, Germany won! Woohoo! [Sorry if there are some Canada fans here]<p>

I want to take this space to thank you all for your reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm super grateful for all of them! :D


	12. The Fluffy Otter

AN: So Microsoft Word said this has 888 words and Fanfiction says it has 927 [not counting the author notes and the title], so I have two possible scenarios; number one: there are some magical words that count for two, or number two: the upload feature on the site has a dream to write its own fic and decided to use mine as a trial run. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I feel that your expectations are going up and I don't want to disappoint!

* * *

><p><strong>The Fluffy Otter<strong>

Hermione was in her office when a Patronus suddenly burst through the door. The Jack Russell Terrier ran around her twice before it actually delivered its message. "Hermione where are you? It's a quarter to seven, I bet you just lost track of time. Anyway please answer." The shining dog jumped on her lap as it was disappearing. She glanced at her wristwatch and sent a Patronus back to her husband. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron! I didn't mean to worry you, I lost track of time. I'm leaving in five minutes. Love you." Hermione finished revising the last paragraph of the case file she was studying for the department's monthly meeting and headed home. When she walked inside her home she heard her daughter squeal happily from upstairs. She smiled as she heard Rose giggling.

"… and then the duck jumps and splashes all the water." With that both Ron and Rose began splashing the water in the tub. "Look who's home Ro!" Ron said as Hermione leaned on the door frame admiring her little family.

"Mama!" Rose beamed at her mum and splashed more water happily. Hermione walked over to them and kissed them hello.

"Did you finish what you were doing?" Ron asked Hermione who now sat next to him.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "I'm finally ready for that meeting."

"Finally? Hermione, even Rosie knows that you are always on top of your work. By the way, dinner's in the microwave." He kissed her again. "Go eat, we'll be down soon." With that she stood, but before she left she turned back and saw the love of her life and their child and smiled happily to herself.

As she sat to eat her husband walked in slowly behind a slow walking Rose, who awkwardly sped to her mum as soon as she saw her.

"I missed you too baby." Hermione said taking in her daughter's scent. It had the perfect amount of her husband's without actually being him.

"Oh, did you know your Patronus looks different?" Ron said as he sat next to his ladies.

"Pa-trus ooks iffrent ." Rose repeated after her father.

"Different? How exactly?" Hermione said nuzzling Rose.

"I don't know, it just looked different." After pondering for a couple of seconds Ron added "It wasn't your usual otter… it looked kind of fluffy, and it was definitely bigger."

"That's strange." Hermione said finishing her meal. "Yours on the other hand was as active as ever, it was running all over the office"

Ron gave a chuckle "Sorry." He said smiling, ears turning slightly pink.

"No, I like it. It always makes me smile; it reminds me of you. Well, obviously, but it's lovely. Rose likes it too. Every time she sees it coming she bursts into giggles."

"Really?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron took out his wand and said clearly _Expecto Patronum_. Like always a jet of light shot out of his wand, this time it ran towards the living room where Rose wondered off to. As the dog took form, a loud "Dada!" was heard, followed by laughter. Ron and Hermione walked to the living room, where the Patronus was running happily around Rose. "Dada!" she said again looking at her father. Hermione too, conjured a Patronus, curious about what Ron had said. A fluffy otter moved between her, Ron and their daughter. Rose looked curiously at it.

"Mama?" she looked confused at her mother and father. When the otter spun around her, her confusion dissipated and she squealed cheerfully "Mama!"

Hermione smiled at her husband "She knows it's me." She said quietly "Even though it looks different."

"Of course she does, she's brilliant, like her mum." Ron said kissing her temple.

They all played together until it was Rose's bedtime. On one occasion they both conjured their Patronus at the same time, hers ran towards Rose while his ran around both the otter and Rose. The dog twirled happily and ran closer to the otter. Ron smiled towards his wife; even their Patronuses love each other.

"Come on, Rosie-Posey. It's night-night time." Ron said picking her up and walking behind Hermione to their daughter's room.

Hermione picked up Rose's copy of _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_ and sat down next to Ron, who handed Rose to her as he started reading 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump.' When Ron finished the story, Hermione laid Rose on her crib.

"Goodnight baby." Hermione whispered as she kissed her daughter's thick red hair.

"Sleep tight, we love you." Ron kissed her as well. Hand in hand they walked out of the room. When they got to their room, he noticed she was writing something quickly in a small parchment.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, I just want to remember to look into what might change a Patronus. It's a bit odd, isn't it; for it to change like that."

"I guess we'll know in a couple of days." He said smiling at her. "If anyone can find out, it's you."

"You seem so sure about that."

"I am." She looked back at him lovingly, blushing slightly. A huge grin appeared on his face. "I love you, so bloody much." He closed the space between them and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too." She said smiling at him, her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I had originally planned to upload this chapter the 30th of June, the same day Germany played again, but seeing as I had my calculus final the next day, I thought revising that would be better than spell checkingfinishing this chapter. I am planning on uploading the next chapter and/or separate fic on the 7th of July, when Germany plays again, but I almost never follow my original plans... so yeah.

Anyways, Germany won again! So woohoo! France also won their game. So congrats to France. [I'm sorry if you don't care for football [soccer for all you USA readers], but I think I'm going to be plastering scores on my author notes until the World Cup is over. So apologies in advance.]

Oh, Happy Canada Day to all! [Yes, it's a bit late, but still]

Ah! I almost forgot: Thanks for reading, reviewing, author and/or stories alerts and/or faves! They mean the world, especially when I'm unsure of the chapter; it's nice to know it didn't suck that bad.


	13. What if I Told You

AN: So I was supposed to post this on Germany's next game [which they won. Yay Germany!] , which I thought was today [the 7th], it turns out it was the fifth... Anyhow, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>What if I Told You...<strong>

"Hermione?"

"Hm?" she answered absentmindedly.

"What if I told you I'm glad I left that time during the Horcrux hunt?" Well this certainly got her attention.

She looked up from her papers, hurt, disappointment, anger, disbelief and tears all evident in her eyes.  
>"What?" she asked weakly.<p>

"I said-"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID RONALD!" her anger caught up with her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU INSENSITIVE PRAT!" All the hurt she felt when he was gone was back in an instant.

"Hermione, wait I'm not-"

"I WILL NOT SIT AROUND WHILE YOU…" _What exactly is he doing?_ "WHILE YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE GLAD YOU LEFT US, THAT YOU'RE GLAD YOU LEFT _ME_!"

"Hermione calm down!" he said, a crooked smile on how face.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW DARE YOU! HOW CAN YOU EVEN-"

"HERMIONE!" Now it was his time to yell. "CALM THE HELL DOWN! LET ME -"

"DON'T YOU DARE CURSE AT ME RONALD WEASLEY. YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOUR LANGUAGE!" _As much as I deny it, it makes me smile._

"DAMN IT, HERMIONE, LET ME TALK! LET ME EXPLAIN!" he waited for her outburst, but it never came, instead she looked into his eye. As he saw the tears threatening to escape, his heart shattered.

"Well?" She asked trying to put on her indifferent voice, but failed miserably, instead a wobbly whisper made way for his ears.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry Maybe I shouldn't have had-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she blurted out. Her eyes grew wide, as if she had thought it, but didn't plan to voice it, yet somehow it found its way out of her mouth.

"_WHAT_?" His eyes were now wide too. "NO! Hermione, let me talk okay?" He stepped closer to her, ready to move her hair out of her face. She wanted to step back, he wasn't going to treat her like this, he didn't get to do this to her -break her heart- again, but her body was frozen, so instead she stood there; one hand over her mouth, the other clutching her stomach.

"Maybe I shouldn't have led with that."

"You think! What the hell Ronald?" He smiled, she wasn't keen on cursing, and rarely did it, but when it happened he found it incredibly adorable. "Sorry." she said realising she interrupted him again.

He took a deep breath. Now, not only did he have to explain himself, he had to restrain from kissing her.  
>"Look Hermione, you know I'm not the most sensible person, so please bear with me." He saw the ghost of a smile on her face. "It's not what you think. I am most certainly not breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but you are stuck with me. Okay?" There it was: her smile, the one he loved so much.<p>

"Now as I started, I'm glad I left that day, but not for the reason you think." He added the last part quickly. Her brows furrowed. "I don't ever plan on doing it again, it was stupid of me, but..." he took another deep breath.

"I am grateful for my mistake, it made me realise that without you I'm nothing. Those weeks I spent away from you were one of the most horrible weeks of my life. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I couldn't eat, I couldn't breathe. I felt empty, hollowed. I will always regret leaving you, but it made me realise that you are my one. The one I want to impress, the one I want to kiss, the one I want by my side, the one I want to marry." He took a small box from his pocket.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I am deeply and madly in love with you, and for some reason you are in love with me too, though we both know I don't deserve you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove my worth to you, so will you give me the honour of becoming your husband?"

"What?" she said perplexed.

"I said-"

She smiled. "I know perfectly well what you said." She was stunned, he just asked her to marry him!

"Well?" She realized she never answered him

"Yes, bloody hell, YES!" He laid the ring on her finger, and embraced her; she returned his embrace with as much feeling, maybe more. It was not how he planned on doing it; he didn't want to have a row with her. But somehow it fitted perfectly with them.

"Ron?" she said slightly muffled by his shoulder.

"Yes?" He looked into her eyes.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again."

"Got it." They kissed.

"And hun?" she said in-between the kiss.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I'm your one. And in any case I'm the one who's lucky to have you, my not-so-sensible fiancé." She said this last word with much glee.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Here I am again, bothering you a bit more. I'd like to thank everyone who reads, reviews and favourite. I cannot stress it enough; it is a wonderful feeling to know that someone somewhere likes what you did with the characters.<p>

As I think you can tell Ron and Hermione are my favourite pairing in the series. And like a lot of you I can't wait for next week, to see all our speculations and hopes for the two of them on the big screen.

Now I am going to shamefully promote my _A Chat with the Weasleys_ story. It talks about a Rose/Scorpius relationship, but with a twist... The next chapter will be up soon. So give it a look if you feel like it.

If there are any Argentineans reading: Feliz día de la independencia! [To my knowledge this is the third country to celebrate something as important as that in July. If I have missed one: sorry!]


	14. Hermione's Thoughts

AN: Since I did Ron's thoughts I figured I should do Hermione's. It's not the longest chapter, but I feel it says so much more, than it actually does.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's Thoughts<strong>

I got to the threshold, and waited for my cue to walk down the runway. I saw him, my tall gorgeous soon-to-be husband and I couldn't stop grinning. He was smiling at me, how I love that smile. I saw his eyes glistening happily. I looked around briefly and saw our mums crying together, which only brought more tears to my eyes. Harry stood next to him, trying to hold back tears, while Ginny stood next to my space, she looked at her brother and her smile widened. She glanced back at me and tears fell from her eyes. We were all very, _very_ emotional; it had been a long road for us. My father looked at me and nodded, indicating it was time to walk towards Ronald. Once we got to him dad took his hand and brought him to a hug. I heard him tell Ron 'Take care of her.' To which he replied. 'Always, sir.'

The ceremony started. We took a space to honour Fred, who had welcomed me into the family long before I admitted, even to myself, I wanted to be a part of it. The wedding continued, and soon it was time to say our vows. We had decided I was to go first, because I would become a wreck really quickly.

We stood face to face. We took each other's hands. He looked into my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. He looked stunning; his red hair shone, his freckles adorned his face, his smile was wide and his eyes were deep. How I wanted to kiss him, to feel my hands on his hair. It felt like we were the only ones in the world. He squeezed my hand and brought me back to Earth.

I turned to Ginny and she handed me a neatly folded paper, my vows. I took the paper from her and looked back at Ron. I unfolded it, my hands trembling. My heart was threatening of bursting out of my chest. He put his hand on my cheek and wiped the tears away.

"R-Ron," I started to read, my voice shaky. "If anyone had told me I would meet my soon-to-be husband on my first train ride to school, I would've easily said they were mental." He smiled, my knees were shaking. "We weren't immediate friends though. Our friendship grew, as we did, especially you; it grew exponentially. I will never forget when you saved me; which time? All of them. Whether it was from a rude comment or death itself, you have saved me in so many ways it's incredible." He had a tear rolling down his freckly cheek; now it was my time to remove it. "Yes, I have suffered heartbreaks and heartaches; but more importantly I have felt how healing love can actually be. How you can fix me with a couple of words. Ever since our third year, you have influenced all of my decisions, whether you were aware of it or not. You have made me want to be a better person." My voice faltered. He gave me a reassuring glance.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." Apparently I said this louder than I thought, because everyone gave a laugh. 'Me too.' He said back caressing my left cheek. "Ron, you get me like no one else does. Not only you put up with all of my mental ideas, you embrace them. You listen to all my crazy rants about everything and nothing at the same time. Even when you pretend you're not listening to me, I know you are. You challenge me in every way possible." I took a deep shaky breath "I'm almost done, don't worry." He smiled 'I could listen to you forever.'

"You are my rock, Ronald. It has always been you, not Harry, not Viktor, not anyone else, but you, my best friend. You are the one that makes me grow. You have taught me patience, kindness, loyalty, sacrifice; I could go on forever… But most importantly you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, have taught me how to love." I looked into his tear brimmed eyes. "I love you, I love you, I love you; I can never say it enough."

* * *

><p>AN: Since my cousin got married Saturday I figured why not do this chapter as wedding vows. I hope I did justice to Hermione and her vows. Again thank you for all your support and encouragement it means a heck of a lot!<p>

PS. Don't forget to review. :)


	15. Get a Move On, Granger

AN: I am so thrilled! In a couple of hours I'll be seeing Part 2! Yay! I finished re-watching Part 1, and for some reason this popped into my head. I found it odd, since I think it would go better with Order of the Phoenix, but then again my mind is a weird place, that gets jumbled when I'm excited!

* * *

><p><strong>Get a Move On, Granger<strong>

"_Hello_." said Hermione walking into the kitchen where Fred and George were deep in conversation.

"Sit down Granger." Said Fred

"_W-What_?" Hermione asked perplexed

"You heard the man, sit" George pointed at the table.

"_Fred, George, what is this about_?" she asked warily

"We need to talk."

"_What about_?"

"Our brother." They said together, at this Hermione flushed.

"_What about Ronald_?"

"A-ha! Told ya. Pay up."

"_Told you? Told you what_?"

The twins looked at each other. "I reckon we should tell her Fred."

"I believe you are quite right George"

"_Tell me what_?" she was getting irritated.

"You should really-"

"Stop pretending."

"It's so obvious; it's not even funny-"

"Anymore. Now it's more annoying than-"

"Anything else"

"_What can you possibly be talking about_!"

"You-"

"Fancy-"

"Our little Ronnie-kin"

"_N-No I do not_."

"Oi, Granger! We may not be as brilliant as you-"

"But we are not fools."

"Plus it's painfully obvious."

"So obvious in fact that we made a bet, you see."

"It was to determine how much you fancy him."

"At the mention of 'brother', you jumped to Ron."

"I'd like to point out that we have four brothers."

"Five if you count us."

"Yet your amazing mind leaped to our baby brother."

Hermione stared wide eyed at the twins. "Don't worry though"

"We won't tell him"

"Yet."

"So get a move on, Granger." They winked at her at the same time and disaparated out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I apologize for the lack of real structure in the chapter. Also I've never written the twins, so my apologies if the dialog were out of character. I have no idea which twin says which line, so I'll leave that for you to decide.<p>

I thought of disregarding this chapter but I wanted to do a light/jokey chapter before posting the next one, so I took the opportunity that this one made its way to my computer tonight.

In case you need it: Hermione is the italics and the twins are normal font.

Ps. Sorry if it sucked, I promise the next one will be better! Thanks for your support.

Keep Calm and Review On

;)


	16. After the War

AN: Deathly Hallows Part 2 is awesomely epic! My mind was blown to pieces! I really hope you get to see it soon! So until then… Don't worry it contains **no** spoilers, I wrote it before watching the movie, although that is a stupid statement because the movie is based on the book that I bet you've all read – a couple of times… Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>After the War<strong>

After the war everything was different, some things in a good way, some things not. Hogwarts lacked its magnificent happiness and noisiness. Everything was oddly solemn. In the redhead clan that stood inside the Dining Hall there was a missing Weasley, there was a missing smile. They all expected him to round the corner and yell 'Got you!' Or 'You should've seen your faces.' But Molly Weasley knew that her boy was gone, that he was never coming back.

In a weird way it almost seemed as though destiny wanted to apologize, because the night she lost her son, her estranged one came back, apologizing. Her baby boy, the one she hadn't seen in over a year also came back to her. And her surrogate son, the boy with the jet black hair and piercing green eyes was also here and safe. Her two younger boys had brought her a new daughter too.

"Let's go home." Molly said to all her kids: Weasleys, Potter and Granger. All the red headed kids, except Ron, started walking towards their father. "I said let's go." she repeated trying to keep her voice strong. Ron nodded. Harry and Ron began to walk forward, but Hermione stayed rooted to the ground, since she and Ron were holding hands he stopped walking, when Harry felt them standing still he stopped too.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione and sent her a quizzical look. Ron squeezed her hand and whispered, "Come on Hermione, let's go home."

"I- I- I can't... I don't want to intrude. It's a time to be with family-"  
>Mrs. Weasley turned to the boys "May I have a minute with Hermione?" Harry continued walking towards the redhead gang. Ron on the other hand stayed rooted. "Ronald-"<p>

"No mum, I'm not leaving her." He said this with so much determination that Molly looked at him in awe, sometime in this wretched year her baby boy grew up.

"Very well... Hermione Jean Granger, listen closely because I am only going to say this once. You are not intruding on anyone; you are as much part of this family as anyone else. Now, go on, march." Molly said ignoring the quiver in her voice.

Hermione stood still tears falling freely and continuously down to her shirt. Ron squeezed her hand slightly and rubbed his thumb on the surface of it.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband and children "Go on home we'll be there shortly." But none of them moved. It seemed so wrong to leave anyone behind. Molly stepped closer to Hermione and wiped away the tears that were making their way down her face. Then she took their joined hands in hers. "You have been through a lot together… Ever since I saw you two together that first time I knew there was something special there… Hermione, you should know that Arthur and I love you like a daughter, and that everyone loves you like a sister. You are family, and family sticks together." She pointed to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing. "If you stay, Hermione, we all stay." She wiped more tears from the girl's eyes. Hermione suddenly embraced her. It wasn't a normal hug; it was a hug that carried so many emotions and gratefulness that it brought tears to everyone's eyes. "Thank you Molly, thank you so much."

When Molly later learned that Hermione had obliviated her parents she understood why the she had seemed _so_ lost and fragile, considering everything else they had gone through.

Now, four years later here they were, all of the redheaded Weasleys that waited patiently for Hermione that night, their couples and children waiting for her again. Molly walked over to Hermione, who looked gorgeous in her white wedding gown and hugged her. "You, my dear, are a fine addition to the Weasleys, you have always been, now it's a matter of walking down this aisle and making it official."

Hermione hugged Molly back "Thank you, for everything. For giving me a home when I had nowhere to turn, for being there for me and for that amazing son of yours. I will never be able to accurately express what you all mean to me…"

* * *

><p>AN 2: So after watching the movie I went on youtube and saw all of the behind the scenes footage on <em>AccioHermioneGranger<em>'s account. If you, like me, wanted to see the movie again but couldn't do it immediately, I suggest watching the 7 videos, it's not the same, but it helps with the HP withdrawal.

PS. If you are in the U.S. of A (and other countries where the movie starts on the 15th): what are you doing here? It's midnight you should be at the theater!

Ah, I'll go know before I write something I shouldn't...

As I leave I see you standing there and yell: Have you seen the movie yet?


	17. Get It? Got It Good

AN: Wow, I want to thank everyone that reads and reviews; flattering falls short to what it feels like to see and imagine your reactions. I never thought that I would be writing fanfiction, and furthermore having so much positive feedback, it's humbling. Seventeen chapters and still going! Hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

><p><strong>Get It? Got it. Good.<strong>

Ron sat glumly at the dinner table, directly across the love of his life. They were in the middle of a row, but this one was very different from the ones that had back in school, their usual ones. Those were loud and overbearing. They carried childish preoccupations and deniability to its maximum expression; he was jealous, she was envious, but they were both too thick to admit it. But this row, the one they were having now, was a quiet one. It was a sombre argument; no yelling was involved, at all, and that scared her the most.

Usually when Ron was mad she'd know it. When she confronted him he would scream, she would yell, they would explode, but at the end of the day they would apologise. Say that they were stupid, that they didn't mean it, or some other thing that would make it all better. Some people might say it's odd, some might say it's unhealthy for a relationship, but for them it was normalcy.

Today, however, Ron did not yell, neither did she. They just sat across each other, avoiding each others' eyes, afraid of what the other person might say; worried breathless. How did they get to this?

"R-Ron" she said. He looked up and saw her tear stained face. "You're scaring me, what's going on?"

_Way to go Weasley! Go ahead scare her, make her hurt! _He took a deep breath. "I'm-I'm sorry Hermione, you have no idea..."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I never meant for it to get this far." he said holding back tears.

"Ron?" she probed again. "Never meant for what to get this far?" He looked up at her in awe. He loved how she repeated everything he said, as if making sure she heard him right. He took a minute to answer.

"Us." He finally spoke.

"Us?" She asked incredulously

"Yes, us." He looked back down at his hands that were now wet with tears. He looked longingly at his wedding ring, how it meant so much to him.

"W-what do you mean Ron?" Her dam broke loose; tears ran freely down her face.

"Hermione, you are the greatest person I have ever known. You make me want to be something great. You make me aspire for so much..."

She looked at him dubiously. "And what exactly is wrong with that, may I ask." Somehow she found the determination to voice her question.

"N-Nothing. That's just it Hermione! You bring so much to this relationship, while I bring nothing..."

"Ron" her voice was pleading

"No Hermione, you are amazing and brilliant, and I'm... not. You deserve someone who can give you what you need. I'm so sorry. I never should've..."

Hermione stood up from her side of the table and walked to his. She seized his hands from his lap and took their place. She released his right hand on her thigh and kissed his left one. Her lips lingered on his wedding band.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," she spoke softly but with resolve "what part of forever do you not understand?" She locked eyes with him. "I love you, you and only you. You, you daft creature, are exactly what I want. And most importantly what I need; or is it the other way around? I can't..." She took a deep breath and stroked his left cheek, never removing her other hand from his, caressing his ring "I can't even bear to imagine what my life would be like without you in it. It's actually impossible for me to do so... Life without you is not life. It's a sad existence, where a void would be present every minute of every day."

"Hermione it's okay, you don't have to-"

"Stop!" She spoke with a stern voice. "Stop Ronald, don't you dare complete that sentence! I love you, always have, and always will." After a moment of silence she asked him "Do you love me?"

Ron looked at her incredulously "Of course I do. It has always been you, you know that."

"Very well then; this conversation is over." She kissed him on the lips and stood to walk away.

"Wait, what?"

"I said we're done talking. I don't want to hear it anymore." With that she walked away. As she reached the exit to the living room she turned on her heels. "And Ron?"

"Yeah?" He asked dumbfounded

"Don't you ever bring this conversation back up! I will not listen to it ever again. I am forever yours. Get it?"

He smiled fondly "Got it."

"Good." Before she could move he embraced her.

"I'm sorry."

"I mean it Ronald, never again." She squeezed him tighter. After what it seemed like an eternity they broke off. She stared at him lovingly and said under her breath "This is definitely not what I had in mind when..."

"What? But you just said-" Her eyes widened for a second, then glistened happily.

"Relax Ronald, I just meant this is not how I planned on telling you."

"Telling me what?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN 2: I have to admit that seeing Part 2 did not feel like the end for me, and that's because of you guys. Yes, sadly we won't see any more of our favourite trio on the big screen, but their adventures are not over, everyday this amazing fandom receives dozens of new stories. We won't let them die. We owe Jo a huge chunk of our childhoods...<p>

I feel that I've made good friends through these characters and stories and our unique twists. It feels odd to say I have friends I have never talked to, don't know where they are or what they look like, even if they're girls or blokes; but that's what this all means to me...

Again thank you for everything, you guys are awesome!

PS. This is Hermione's first pregnancy.


	18. A Laugh with Friends

AN: We made it to triple digit reviews! Wow, thank you! It makes me happy to know you all like what goes on in my mind, and therefore this fic. This chapter is a short one, but here it goes.

* * *

><p><strong>A Laugh With Friends<strong>

"Neville did I ever thank you?" asked Ron who was sitting directly across Neville.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For losing Trevor that first time on the train." Ron said in a matter-of-factly way

"What?"

"If you hadn't lost Trevor I wouldn't have met Hermione, so thank you." The redhead smiled.

"You're welcome?" After a couple of minutes Neville broke the silence "But wait Ron, if I recall correctly you disliked Hermione."

"Well, I did, at first." Ron said looking at the ground embarrassed

"Exactly." said Neville looking quite smug

"What are you going on about?"

"It wasn't me."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't me that brought you close to her. You saw her the first time because of me but that was it."

"Oh" the realization dawned upon the redhead. "But then –"

"It was the troll," Hermione intervened, sitting next to Ronald "that's when everything changed between us. And if I recall correctly, I was in harm's way because of something you said, you tactless prat." She shoved him playfully. Ron's ears were now red. He smiled sheepishly at her "Sorry."

"I never quite got how a troll found itself in the dungeon" Neville said thoughtfully

"It was you-know-who, actually Professor Quirrell working for him, but still it was _him_." Ron answered

"Voldermort. You can say his name now." Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. "That night he was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone. So as a distraction he let the troll in..."

"So you-know-, I mean, Voldermort brought you all together?" Ron and Hermione nodded "That stupid wanker! He was the one that started your friendship! Ha! Idiot, he started what brought him down." Neville started laughing and soon Ron and Hermione joined in.

"Even better!" Neville practically yelled.

"What?" The pair holding hands said at the same time.

"He brought _you_" Neville said pointing at their joined hands "together. He prided himself in not feeling love and all that bollock, but in the end he was a matchmaker!"

They all looked at each other and laughed the night away.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I love tumblr and all the Harry Potter themed wonders you find there! This chapter is actually a result of a post on tumblr. The post said: <em>What would've happened if Neville hadn't lost Trevor that first day<em>. And my mind yelled: They would've still met! And so this chapter was born!

No, I haven't forgotten about Rose and Hugo, they will make another appearance soon... I am currently re-reading/editing a 2k+ chapter [or separate fic, not sure yet] that has a cute and fluffy Hugo centre :D I got horribly stuck [the ending felt so rushed], so I put it in the back burner for a little while...

Anyway, I decided to post this chapter now, rather than later, because it's a happy one! I feel that my last two were a tad too serious.

For the people that have been wondering: I _might_ write about Hermione's pregnancies. The good thing about drabbles is just that: they are whatever pops in your mind at that particular moment. So I can't really give you a definitive answer to that question, but I think it leans more to a yes...

PS: If you haven't seen the _Marchin On_ tribute video for Harry Potter go right now and watch it [a couple of times]! It's incredible!

Again: Thank you for your support and encouragement! Remember to review! :D


	19. Bright Lights, Blue Orbs

AN: Hello! Here is a chapter that made its way to my head during a thunder storm. I hope it makes sense…

* * *

><p><strong>Bright Light, Blue Orbs<strong>

Everything had turned a magnificent bright white. It was almost blinding, but it didn't bother her eyes. 'Where am I?' she asked aloud to no one. She looked at her surroundings. _They seem so familiar_ she thought. All of the sudden she saw a flash of orange turning the corner. _What was that?_ She decided to follow it. 'Hello? Hello is anyone there?' Nothing. 'My name is Hermione.'

'I know.' Said a voice she assumed came from the hallway to her left.

'Wh-who are you?' she asked in an almost whisper _Why do I feel so frightened?_ She heard footsteps at the end of the corridor. 'Hello?' she asked again following the footsteps. 'Please, help me, I'm confused…' No one responded. 'Please, at least tell me where I am' she wasn't going to give up that easy

The steps -that were now on a sprint- stopped. 'You know where you are. You know who I am.'

'Sirius?' she asked timidly.

'There we are,' he said walking to her 'brightest witch of your age; didn't go wrong there.'

'What – Where am I?'

'Think Hermione, think. This place, you know it, you know it well'

'Is it the libra-'

All of the sudden what seemed like a lightning bolt struck and her blissfully white surrounding became dark. A chandelier hanged above her and the demonic shrills of Bellatrix Lestrange filled her ears. 'No, please no' she begged, but that did nothing. With another jolt of what felt like hell she was back to peacefulness. Oh, how this place felt so wonderful. _Everything is so amazingly perfect, well almost…_

'Hermione' she heard a singsong voice call. Why did it sound like her mother? 'Tea's ready!' Hermione froze; this was too familiar, this was all too real.

The scenery changed again. She knew where she was now, it was his room. She'll always remember how it felt to be there; how everything was so him, from the messiness of it to the Chudley Cannons on the walls. Then she heard him call upon her. She turned around to face the door, where she thought his wonderful voice came from, but he wasn't there.

'Ron?' she asked almost like a plea for his presence.

'Hermione!' he called again, this time from downstairs.

'Ron?' her heart skipped a beat. 'Ron!' she called again.

'Come on Hermione we're all waiting for you.' she could almost hear the smile on his face… almost. Hermione raced downstairs and saw him on the threshold to the living room. He extended his arm giving her his hand. She did the same, moving closer to him. Just as she was going to clasp his hand another lightning bolt struck, but this time it hit her.

'NO!' she heard it, but who said it?

As fast as the pain came, it went and she was back in a blissful state. Then she heard it, his laugh. She couldn't help but smile. His laugh always made her feel so warm. Then, it came rushing, his scent; the wonderfully perfect smell of Ronald Weasley. She was engulfed by it.

She swirled around like a small child. She closed her eyes and swirled. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful. But his laugh was starting to fade.

_No_ she couldn't let him slip away. In a desperate moment her heart stopped, her eyes broke open and she yelled 'PLEASE!' She screamed it with so much force she felt it broke a barrier.

'Please, no.' she added in a whimper. Closing her eyes she pleaded silently, _Don't take him away, please don't. _Somehow she found the strength to open her eyes again and she saw them. The beautiful blue orbs that adorned his face. But they weren't like they always were, they weren't joyful. She tried to speak up, but nothing happened. Then his eyes started to fade and everything went dark again.

She heard a faint squeak and then BOOM! She was back in the mysteriously wonderful place.

'Please make it stop' she pleaded to no one. She heard his laugh again, then, her mum calling upon her once more. Hermione turned around and saw them standing together.

'Mum? Ron?'

'No love for dear old dad?' her father asked playfully making his way next to her mother.

She started walking towards them, eyes glistening happily. Her mum smiled too, but she shook her head. 'No darling. You… No' Her dad took her mum's hand for support. From behind them Sirius stood.

'It's time' was all he said as he walked away.

Ron's eyes looked sadly at her. She took a step forward them and they all took a step back.

'What -?' Her mother interrupted her.

'No honey, you have to go back.'

'Back?'

'Yes darling' her father spoke.

'B-But…'she looked at Ron for support. He looked down at the ground and she saw the tears falling down his cheeks, perfectly matching hers.

'You are so strong.' her mother spoke 'You are so brave. Hermione, I love you, we _all_ love you. But it's not time yet. I know it hurts, but not yet honey, not yet…' Her parents started to fade.

'Ron?' she probed.

He looked back at her, 'Ready?'

'Ron?' she asked again, but he started walking. Somehow she knew she was to follow him. Then he too disappeared.

'Come on Hermione, come on. Please, please…' his voice found her ears again. The magnificent blue orbs were back in front of her, tears falling freely.

'Ron?' she asked softly. When did her voice get so weak?

'Hermione!' When did his get so hoarse?

She felt his arms cradling her, protecting her, hugging her.

'Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you_' he said to her hair 'Thank you!'

She moved closer to him, never in her life had she felt so safe.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So this basically happens when Hermione is being tortured by Bellatrix and she is on the delicate line between consciousness and a blackout; while trying to maintain her sanity. And it ends with them safely at Bill and Fleur's.<p>

I imagine this happening a little like the scene on Anastasia [where the Romanov Princess has the dream with her family and she almost jumps into stormy waters] mixed with a camera going around in circles making you dizzy, while the ghost of the voices of your loved ones call for you. So basically Ron is her anchor between that and reality.

I hope my 'vision' for this chapter didn't confuse you, if it did: sorry! And feel free to disregard it.

I am going camping this week, so I won't be able to post a new chapter until Saturday [the 30th] night or Sunday [31st].

Again thank you for all your kind words and alerts, you guys rule!


	20. Babysitting

AN: Hello guys I'm back from camping! Thank you for all your feedback!

* * *

><p><strong>Babysitting<strong>

"Aunt Hermione, I'm here!" called an eighteen year old Teddy Lupin

"Teddy!" called Hugo running towards his almost cousin.

"Hey Hugh! High five!" Hugo high fived Teddy and hugged him.

"Can I ride on your back again?"

"Of course you can." Teddy crouched down slightly "One, two, three; hop on. You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent. Where's your mum?"

"She's upstairs"

"Okay then, hold on." Teddy started climbing the steps with Hugo safely on his back. "We're coming up Auntie."

"Yes, of course. How are you baby?" Hermione said giving Teddy a peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine, where's Uncle Ron?"

"He's supposed to be arriving soon; he said he had to grab something from Poppa's"

"Oh yeah, I remember..."

"You remember?" she said arching her brow

"Sorry, can't say."

"Is that about the thing?" asked Hugo

"Yeah, precisely about the thing"

"The thing? What are you in on?"

" We can't say mum!"

"Yup, so don't even try, isn't that right Hugh?" Hugo nodded happily

"Teddy do the thing with your hair. Pleeeeeease."

"Sure thing." In a blink of an eye Teddy's hair went from a soft brown to the trademark flaming red the Weasleys carry

"Teddy you don't have to oblige to him."

"It's okay Auntie, I don't mind." Teddy replied with his usual smile

"Yeah mum, he doesn't mind." said Hugo keenly

Hermione smiled at the boys. "Thanks again for babysitting."

"Mum! I'm not a baby."

"That's right, Hugo is almost Hogwarts age, he's a big boy" Teddy said winking at Hermione. "It's no problem, you know that; plus, it's not every day that one celebrates an anniversary, much less for fifteen years of marriage!"

Hermione smiled fondly at Teddy who was changing his hair to his usual I'm-with-Hugo auburn.

"By the way, aunt Hermione, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. I still remember the cute little ring bearer you were! You had your hair jet black like Harry's but when you saw Ron at the end of the aisle, you changed it to ginger in a flash."

The doorbell rang.

"Who could it possibly be at this hour?" Hermione said as she headed downstairs to answer the door.

When she was out of the room Hugo asked hurriedly "Did you bring it?"

"Of course I did." Teddy placed the boy back on the floor and apparated outside.

When Hermione opened the door she found her husband with a large bouquet of flowers in his hands. From behind him a flash of light was seen, and from the corner of her eye she saw a grinning Teddy holding a camera.

"Ron, they're beautiful!"

"Yes you are." He answered without actually realizing what he said. Like always she blushed at his statement and pulled him into a loving hug.

"I love you" she said as she kissed him and another flash of light come into sight. "Come on, let me put them in water and we can leave." She said guiding her husband in, while Teddy followed closely behind.

"That was brilliant!" Teddy said as he hugged his uncle.

"Your best idea yet!" Hugo said high fiving his father.

After Hermione place her bouquet on a vase she walked to her living room where the boys were all sitting. As she got closer she heard Hugo say "Teddy let's play chess!" to which he replied "Sure thing, go get the set."

"Teddy you don't have to-"

"Uncle Ron, like I told your lovely wife, I don't mind. Besides, you know we all love chess." He remembered fondly when Ron sat him down for his first lesson. "Hugo! Come say 'bye to your parents!"

Hugo ran to the room and hugged them both, "Bye!"

"Set the board up, while I walk them out."

"Okay."

"Now you two," he said turning to the adults "have a lovely time… and be safe." He added with a wink.

"Teddy!" Hermione said while they both turned a slight pink.

"Ha, kidding! But not really… See you tomorrow"

"Thank again Teddy."

"Don't mention it."

As the door closed Hermione heard a faint "Be ready to face the wrath on my knights!" and a "I take it you've been practising then." coming from the boys inside the house.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So I wrote this chapter after spending two days with my cousin that is now eight [Last time I saw him he was almost one!]. So basically I'm Teddy, my cousin is Hugh and my aunt is Hermione. This really didn't happen except the part where Hermione tells Teddy he doesn't have to go along with what Hugo wants.<p>

I have some sad news: I start classes soon, like in a week or so, for that reason I won't be able to update as much as I'd like. :( So please bear with me... I'll keep writing though.

So yeah, that's all for now. :D

Thanks for reading!


	21. Are You Okay?

AN: Hello! Thanks to Emily – the tropical storm that turned to nothing but rain – the start of my classes was delayed. I have mixed feelings about it, but you don't want to know about that, you are here for the next chapter, so I leave you to read it. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Are You Okay?<strong>

"Are you okay?"

I looked up. "What?"

"You seem distracted. Is everything alright?"

"Er, yes?" I tried my best to sound convincing but that was a huge failure.

"Are you sure?"

_What do you expect, for me to run around spilling my deepest secrets to anyone who asks if I'm alright? To tell everyone and anyone that asks me a simple question? If that's what you want then fine! I am not okay. I am terrified. I have never felt this way before... I see him everywhere, I know I deny it and try to avoid it, but what's the point? I know I see him. I can't do anything without being reminded that he's somewhere in my mind.  
><em>_  
><em>_Dinner time? Ron loves food.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Lesson time? I take extra notes because I know he won't pay attention and ask for my help, and after trying to say no, he'll break me down - who can really say no to him?__  
><em>_  
><em>_When I'm in the library? I smile because it's peaceful, quiet, but I can't help but to miss him.  
><em>_  
><em>_I can't even buy a bloody pet without thinking of him! Yes, I admit I got Crookshanks because he reminded me of Ron. Proud, slightly arrogant, painfully looked over on, underestimated, loyal, friendly, cuddly, ginger...  
><em>_  
><em>_Here I am, Hermione Granger, 'smartest witch of my age' or so they say, trying to hide the fact that what's on my mind most of the time is my gangly, insensitive ginger of a best friend. But is it wrong that I don't mind?_

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>AN 2: I am having some writer's block so the next chapters will take a tad longer to writepost. Plus I decided to take a gander on tumblr and I've been hooked, so for hours on end I've been sitting scrolling down and viewing some awesomely funny things.

I have to admit that I've mostly been 'exploring' the Harry Potter tags, and that is part of my writer's block. I believe my mind's motto is: If I see it I don't have to think it and/or elaborate it. I will try to avoid tumblr, but it's so darn addictive…

I have been given a prompt that I'll do my best to complete as soon as possible, so yeah. If you have a prompt or idea you want me to write: feel free to tell me in a review and I'll try not to butcher it!

PS. If you want to see some cute androdify-ed versions of the HP characters you can go to my tumblr or deviantart page. [They are under the same username, I think all my stuff is…]

PPS. My favourite is Bill's. [More coming soon] :)

Again: Thanks for all your support!


	22. The Time Turner

AN: This chapter was commissioned by idancecrazy, who asked if I could make a chapter with Ron asking Hermione how they travelled back in time.

Seeing as they are still in that awkward 'I don't like you, I'm too proud to admit anything' stage in their relationship, that honestly lasted way too long, I tried to make it a tad shy. Anyway I hope I did your request justice.

* * *

><p><strong>The Time Turner<strong>

Safe. They were all safe; thank Godric, Helena, Rowena and even Salazar! Somehow destiny wouldn't let them die, not that anyone complained.

"That wasn't there before!" Ron spoke at Hermione while pointing at a cut on her cheek "and neither was that!" he said pointing at another one on her hand. "Hermione, what's going on?"

Just as Hermione was about to speak she turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Good evening." The voice of Minerva McGonagall came from the infirmary's door

"Professor! I-I feel I should apologise. I broke your trust and –"

"Sometimes, Miss Granger, doing the wrong thing is the right thing. I think you are all well aware of that by now or am I wrong?"

"I understand professor, but – "

"Did you break the rule?"

"Well, no but – "

"I feel that's enough. I will vouch for you, all of you, if need be." She walked towards Ron "Mr. Weasley how are you feeling?"

"Confused"

"I meant your leg"

"Oh, that'll be alright I suppose. Professor I – " but before he could finish Hermione placed her hand on top of his and he immediately froze

"Don't Ron" she whispered heavily "she mustn't say anything" she sent him a look that said 'Don't worry, I'll explain everything'

"Oh, of course; I meant good night Professor"

"I can see you are in good hands" McGonagall looked square at Hermione. "Good night. If you need anything do not hesitate to inform Madam Pomfrey or myself, though I doubt that will be the case…" and with that she walked out of the infirmary

"Bloody hell, did she just smile?"

"Don't swear Ron!"

"But did you see her? She smiled!"

"I did not see her do so, and even if she did it's not a big deal; she _is_ human, you know."

"Maybe not to you, you are her favourite, but she kinda smiled at me too… weird."

"I am not her –"

"Hermione, please don't insult my intelligence. Everyone knows that you are her favourite…" after a moment of silence Ron spoke again "Hey, wait a minute, what was she talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione said avoiding Ron's eyes

"That whole incomplete conversation you guys had!"

"What conversation?"

"Maybe I'm going off my rocker. First I thought I saw you appear out of nowhere with Harry, then you and McGonagall speak in code and your cuts and… Oh, blimey I _am_ going barmy!"

Hermione smiled shyly "You aren't going barmy."

"Really? Then how do you explain everything that apparently happened?"

Hermione looked around the room, making sure that they were its only occupants, she grasped the seemingly normal necklace she'd been wearing all year and turned towards the confused redhead "This, Ron, is not a normal necklace; it's a Time Turner"

"A Time Turner?"

"Yes, it allows the user to travel back to a specific time. When Harry and I appeared out of nowhere as you said we've just arrived from rescuing Sirius from the cell he was in. We relieved all of the day's events but in a different way. Time turners have basically one rule: You shan't be seen."

"You've had this all term?"

"Yes. I couldn't tell anyone I had it. Meddling with time is quite serious, but – "

"Merlin, that explains everything!"

"What?"

"Yes, now it all makes sense. All year I thought _I must be going mental._"

"All year?"

"Um, yeah. You know when you appeared in our classes out of nowhere. I wasn't crazy! I told Harry that you appeared out of nowhere. Ha! I told him."

Hermione blushed. _He noticed_. "Ron, you must know, no one can know I had it; the Time Turner, I mean. I was only supposed to use it for lessons. If they find out we did this, go back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak, we'll be done for."

"You saved Buckbeak?" he said a little too loud while grinning

"Shh" she quickly said "Um, yes. We saved them both."

"Brilliant!"

"Ronald!" the hysterical voice of Molly Weasley was heard from the corridor.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Ron said hurriedly "I'm sorry for being a prat all year."

"I'm sorry too"

As the doors opened Ron looked at her once more and said "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Then he turned to his mum, ears turning pink, and prepared himself for a scolding that never came.

* * *

><p>*Some extra facts*<p>

-McGonagall being head of Gryffindor House went to see if her cubs were all right. They were.

-Harry went to talk with Lupin for a bit. He arrived at the infirmary shortly after Mrs. Weasley, who almost hugged the life out of him, as well as Ron and Hermione, while she repeated under her breath 'Thank Merlin you're all safe.'

-Molly Weasley was worried sick when she received the letter that said Ron had been attacked. She rushed right over. When she entered the room her son was in, she did not miss the longing look her baby boy and the girl beside him shared.

-The Granger's did not receive a letter, nor did the Dursley's, because both Harry and Hermione only had superficial injuries.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope this was an acceptable chapter. This whole 'lack of inspiration to write' sucks, big time!<p>

So I went ahead and re-watched PoA so I could write this [yes, I was lazy. I know the book is far better, they all are], and I noticed that every time Hermione suddenly appears anywhere, the person that notices is Ron; I thought I'd be nice to incorporate that into the chapter.

PS. Thanks for all your support and reviews :D

PPS. Sorry if it sucked!


	23. Brilliant

AN: Hello! Thanks for all the kind words and reviews! You guys are awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Brilliant.<strong>

As Ron tiptoed into the Borrow's kitchen he saw his wife staring out the window drinking a glass of lemonade. He was quieter than a nargle in his approach, but as he got one step away from Hermione she spoke.

"Hi darling, how was your day."

"Bloody hel-" he started but quickly changed pace when Hermione widened her eyes at him "-icopter! How did you know it was me?"

"Bloody helicopter?" she said failing to hold back her laughter

"Um, yeah, that's what I meant" he said but his now pink ears proved otherwise.

"I'm sorry love, but you can't go around swearing with a house full of children. Imagine if one of them got into the habit, or worse, all of them." They both shuddered at the thought of at least five cursing children running amok the burrow.

"Not a nice thought," Ron admitted "but still you scared me woman! How did you know it was me? There is no possible way you knew! You didn't hear me or see me for that matter. It's impossible"

"Oh really?" Hermione said while arching her brow and pointing at her painfully swollen belly "Your son and/or daughter goes into a moving frenzy every time you walk into the room."

"Really?" he asked amazed

"Yes really, even if I don't see or hear you, the baby is always aware of your presence in the room. It's kind of a super power if you will. It's quite nice really." She finished and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you" she muttered into his chest.

"I love you more" he said kissing her atop her head. He bent down to her belly "I love you too, you dancing monkey."

"Dancing monkey?" She inquired smiling. "First it was lounging panda, then it was cuddly cub, now its dancing monkey. Where in the world do you find these nicknames?"

"They sort of come to me" he said smirking "Come on Hermione let's go out back with the rest of them."

"Oh I'm sorry Ron, I can't. At least not until I finish the report" she said pointing at the dinner table where a folder donned with papers lay open.

"The report? Hermione come on! You are in a birthday party, _Teddy's_birthday party. You know how much he loves you."

"I'm sorry, but I must finish this first." She said squeezing him as much as she could with a huge belly "And you really shouldn't be the one coaxing me to abandon it, seeing as it's your fault I didn't finish it in time" she said in her this-is-an-essay-due-in-three-weeks-but-I-must-finish-it-today voice he learned to love during their school years.

"How is it my fault?" He asked like he would've if they had been back at Hogwarts.

Hermione said nothing; instead she took his hand and placed it on her bulging belly. "Do I need to explain any further?" She asked playfully.

"Um, no, that's quite all right... We'll just tell Teddy he must wait until you're done with a not very important report so he can open his presents." He said as the statement formed in his head. "Yeah, what kid wouldn't like that?" He grinned, thankfully it made sense plus it was a good argument.

"Oh that's low!" She said narrowing her eyes at him. "Really low, actually"

"Come on Hermione. You know you want to" he added in a singsong.

"Ron, please. I haven't the patience, or the time to keep prolonging this report. Plus I can't find my bloody quill. It's like it dissaparated!"

"You mean this quill?" He said removing it from her ear.

"Oh" was all she said has she blushed and grabbed it from his hands.

"And honey?"

"Yes?"

"Language"

"Ha ha. Now you mind, do you?" she said swatting him playfully

As she made her way back to the table Ron tried another time "What if I told you I got Teddy another gift? One that you'll like very, _very_much" He walked towards her chair and placed his arms around her.

"Ron," she almost whined "please, I'm almost done. Tell you what, by the time you are done with dinner I'll be done here. Okay?"

He placed another kiss on her head "Mmk" and walked over to the back garden where the food was being served.

About three minutes later he walked back into the dining room carrying two plates. "Figured you haven't eaten yet."

"Actually I did, being pregnant gets you food first." She smiled at him "But I'm rather hungry again." His eyes widened in mock surprise. Ever since she stared her second trimester her appetite had quadrupled. "Ha ha. What do you expect when I'm carrying your child?" Was always her retort

"I know, I'm sorry. Didn't mean for that to happen along with everything else." he constantly told her.

After several minutes Hermione put down her quill "All done. See that wasn't that bad!"

"No, it wasn't. Now, eat. What do you want to drink? Water, lemonade, butterbeer, pumpkin juice?" he said as he already started pouring the lemonade onto a goblet.

"Lemonade is fine, thanks." As she saw him walking over she smiled "If you knew why did you ask?"

"To make sure, of course." He replied automatically.

After she finished eating her second ration of the night they headed to the backyard where a very pregnant Ginny was whipping Teddy's face, while he tried to squirm away.

"Okay, okay, come on, its cake and presents time!" Ginny said.

They all huddled around the birthday boy and sang. Like every year Teddy smiled happily as he blew off his candles.

"Present time!" yelled George while handing Teddy a huge box of WWW products so he could continue to 'wreak havoc' as he said. And like every birthday he gave the other kids small bags so they could accompany the birthday boy and/or girl in the 'let's drive the parents crazy mission'. "This whole birthday thing is going to drive me out of business" he joked as he looked at the very pregnant Ginny and Hermione.

They all went around handing Teddy their presents and just when he was about to run off with the other kids Ron stopped him. "Hold up, you get an extra one. Now, Ted, this one is real special so I want you to care for it with all your might okay?" The boy nodded seriously.

"Okay then, here you go." Ron handed him a medium sized box which he tore open immediately.

Upon opening it his mouth dropped, a book laid on his palms, his mouth turned to a smile. _Getting to Know Magical Creatures: A Visual Representation for Children by Hermione Weasley_shone in a wonderful gold print.

"It's a first edition." Ron said happily "Actually it's the first one, not even the author has one yet; a real one at least." He said looking at an awestruck Hermione.

"How did you...? When did you...?"

"I pulled some strings." he said smiling "It doesn't hurt when you're a famous Auror and the author's husband, you know" he added with a wink. "Now Teddy give it to Hermione so she can sign it."

Hermione took out her wand and etched her name on the cover page of the book. As the rest of the family eyed it she waddled over to Ron "You are brilliant, did you know?"

"I've heard it once or twice" he said smirking as he proceeded to place a kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Which pregnancy is this? That, my dear reader, is for you to decide. I thought I would be nice to leave it to interpretation, I hope you don't mind.<p>

This is –most likely- going to be the last chapter I post before my uni, aka my forced hiatus, starts so I hope it does the fic some justice.

PS. Why lemonade? I think it's because I want some.

PPS. I'm going to be posting another one shot soon, so be on the lookout, if you want of course.

PPPS. Thanks again!


	24. I'd Make Sure of That

AN: Well ladies and gents, I'm still alive! I finally found a small gap in my horrible semester to update this story. I've been studying like a maniac, and I still managed to flunk a test, which sucked. I don't want to bore you with the details, but this semester the uni is my Dementor, it's sucking my soul and leaving me empty. Well, that's a depressing statement. So without further ado I give you a short update, but an update nevertheless.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Make Sure of That<strong>

We've been having rows since we met. Anyone can vouch for that, but ever since she got that excuse of a pet, everything escalated. We weren't talking. Harry had been telling us to get over it. He took no one's side; he made sure we knew that.

Days passed and we weren't still talking to each other. We were drifting apart, not that I care. In fact, good riddance! Now, I can blow off all my school work happily. Who cares if I do?

Harry was ignoring us now. I get why he would ignore her, and all her annoying little quirks, but me? What did I do?

Now we were in Care for Magical Creatures and Hagrid beckoned Harry towards Buckbeak. He spread his wings and she stepped closer to me, not that I care. Harry continued to move forward and Buckbeak pretended to charge at him. For just a second, she forgot she was mad at me and grabbed my hand. And for just a second, I forgot to breathe.

[Break]

Now this was the last straw! There was blood on my bed sheets and Scabbers is missing. And to top it all off there's a bloody hair from that creature on the bed. Let her try to make an excuse for it now!

I expected her to yell at me, to scream, to say it wasn't the cat's fault; but she hugged me and apologized._ She. Hugged. Me_. And for that moment the world stopped.

[Break]

We were just stepping out of the Shrieking Shack and all of the sudden Professor Lupin changed into his werewolf form. I saw her trying to move closer to him. She wanted to _reason_ with him. I swear she's mental! I did my best to hold her back, but she's stubborn and broke away. As she stepped nearer and nearer to Professor Lupin my heart froze. He moved towards her and my body reacted automatically; I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He wasn't going to hurt her; I'd make sure of that.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So I wrote this ages ago, but never got around to uploading it until today. This chapter was inspired by a post on <em>makesmethink(dot)com <em>(awesome web-site, btw) which said "Today, for just a second, she forgot she was mad at me and grabbed my hand. And for just a second, I forgot to breathe. MMT" (It just seemed so Ron, to say something like that I had to leave it like it was)

Anyway, thank you for sticking with me during this disappearance act I'm doing. I can't promise any updates, but I'll do my best.

Again, thanks.


	25. One Nice Chat

AN: Hello Hello! Here we are once again, the moment when I should be studying but I find myself writing another chapter of this fic :D I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>One Nice Chat<strong>

Ron had been in a state, which was understandable of course, after all he lost his brother, but now she was worrying. He remained secluded in his room, she wasn't sure if he was even eating. 'Ron, not eating' even saying it sounded wrong. The thought of it made the weirdest shivers go down her spine. So she gathered her Gryffindor courage and climbed the remaining flight of stairs to his room, where she found him sitting on his bed looking out his window. As she walked closer to him their eyes locked for a second that felt like an eternity, then he dropped his gaze and turned to the window again.

"I know it's h-hard, and uncomfortable, but, Ron, you are _not_ alone. E-Even if it may feel like it, you are not." Hermione told her boyfriend? Well, she certainly hoped that's what he was by now, it was evident to everyone -this finally included them!- of their feelings towards each other. Even though her voice slightly faltered she was determine to say her peace.

"I, _we_, did not survive this whole damn seven years," A small smile creeped to his face when he heard her curse "especially the last two, to lose you now, especially when you are perfectly healthy." She took a shaky breath. Their eyes locked again, this gave her the strength to continue. "Yes, healing is a process, a long one at that," He dropped his gaze once again. She felt her heart shatter, he was ashamed of hurting "but I'll be with you every step of the way, Ron. You have me. You are never alone." He continued looking at her feet.

"Did you hear me? Ron?" He said nothing. She sat next to him, closer than what really necessary. Her hand slowly made its way to his, their pinkies intertwined. The rest of their fingers soon followed suit and before they realized their hands were clasped together.

"Y-you kissed me" Ron finally spoke. A soft red hue found its way to both their faces. Suddenly the floor was really interesting.

"Y-Yes I-I did" she managed to say after a silence while avoiding his eyes. "Ronald Weasley I kissed you" he turned to face her, a grin adorned his face, nice addition to his red hue "I kissed you because I c-couldn't go on with the battle, with the possibility of losing..." tears welled up in her eyes "I couldn't go on not knowing how it felt to have your lips on mine," She blushed even further "to feel your breath so closely, I had been containing myself. I was excelling at it too, but then you go and mention the house Elves, and how we had to keep them safe. And everything came rushing over me, and I couldn't just ignore the urge that time, so I kissed you." They both smiled and their eyes locked for a third time; blue and brown, brown and blue. "Was it out of time and out of place? Most definitely. Do I regret it? Never in a million years." They sat on his bed until his stomach growled angrily.

"Took you long enough" she said smiling at him

"What?"

"I was expecting that since I walked in. I know you haven't eaten for a while"

"Oh" he looked shamefully to the floor.

"So come on, let's fix that" she smiled at him, getting up from the bed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything"

"Thank you too Ron."

* * *

><p>AN 2: Thank you all for sticking with me through this hiatus, I can't wait for this semester to be over I want to be able to post more often! Sadly this is all I can give you for now.<p> 


	26. Stupid Git

AN: Hello! I am so sorry for not updating the story sooner. My life was in a weird busy place since last time I updated. I wish I could promise that it won't happen again, but I can't (and it probably will).

So I wrote this a long time ago, but I was/still am reluctant to uploading it, because I don't know how to write Draco. Please forgive me if I butcher him.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Git<strong>

As Hermione looked at the boy standing next to the Hogwarts Express' door waiting for her daughter to come out, she couldn't help but remember the letter she received four months after the war.

_Hello __Granger (This was struck out)_

_Hermione __Granger,_

_ I know this is the last thing you expect to receive from me, but I don't know how else to tell you… First of all I want to make it clear that __I am__ we are grateful to Potter, Weasley and you, for sticking up on behalf of us. I also want to apologise to all of you, especially you_, _for everything that you've had to endure from me and everyone around me. I am sorry for all those stupid remarks I've said during the past seven years. I also want to apologise for what my aunt did; no one deserves that. I know you probably don't want hear from me, ever, but I want you all to know that I appreciate everything you did, especially after everything I did... Anyway I am sorry. _

_Draco Malfoy _

Ron and Harry also got letters. Ron was reluctant to forgive Malfoy at first: "How am I supposed to forgive that git? After all he did, after all he said about my family and about you, Hermione" he would always say. But after some months of persuasion he finally wrote Draco back.

_Apology accepted. _

After years of asking, Ron finally told Hermione the reason it took him so long to forgive Malfoy.

"It's because of you"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I honestly didn't care what that pathetic excuse for a person did to me. He could've insulted me anyway he wanted. Well, he pretty much did. I also didn't mind that much when he insulted my family, especially for being 'blood traitors' or whatever, because we all chose the right side. But when he insulted _you_, I couldn't bear it. And thinking about it, I still can't. You mean everything to me and I can't-" he was cut off by her hug

"Oh, Ron!" she squeezed him tenderly

"I mean it Hermione"

"I know what you mean. I didn't like it when he said that stuff to me, but when he said anything to you... The only reason I had no problem forgiving him was because I knew you were, and are, ok and safe."

"I could say the same thing."

* * *

><p>AN2: I know this was short and silly, but at least I updated, right?<p>

Again sorry for the delay and suckishness of this chapter.


	27. The Duo Within the Trio

AN: I guys! My exams last week did not kill me, so to celebrate here is another chapter! Thanks again for all the kind words, reviews and alerts, they truly mean a lot. Hope you like it...

* * *

><p><strong>The Duo Within the Trio<strong>

"It has always been three. _The Golden Trio_. Harry, Ron and Hermione. Three. It was an unspoken agreement. Where one went the other two usually followed. That agreement stood many, _many _life threatening situations. Yet if you paid attention you would've noticed the duo between the trio. And I'm not talking about Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." Hermione looked at her best friends with what seemed as a permanent smile, as laughter filled the air.

"It's not that they avoided other people, because they did not, it was more of a sense of respect for each other... I remember back to the year before the war. That had been an odd year for the magical duo.

"As head of a house overtime you grow fond of your kids, all of them, but Miss Granger, now Weasley, had this peculiar thing that got me since their first class: she was and still is eager to learn... everything. So I admit to have always paid certain attention to the young lady sitting right there," Mcgonagall looked at her former student "You look gorgeous."

_Thank you _Hermione mouthed.

"So back to the story, I remember that these two have always had some kind of tension between them. And if you missed the lingering looks that gave each other you might even wonder how they could stand one another. But I saw the glances, the longing looks, the ones that said everything they were too stubborn to voice, sadly they missed them.

"Then the year before the war the trio seemed to be no more. They were acting very different towards one another. There was a particular harshness when they spoke to each other. A mean glance and pathetic attempt to hide disappointment. But if you paid attention to the five seconds after the conversation you'd see the look if fear, sadness, regret and longing still on their faces, on both of them.

"Being a teacher you are supposed to be impartial, to not show preference between your kids and most importantly not to intrude in petty arguments between them. I had never had problems with that, then the trio came to school and I was always preoccupied. Then this magnificent duo pretended so many things. Never in my life have I felt more like breaking that rule.

"Never. And I mean _never_. Have I wanted to grab to students by their ears and make them snog, make them share those magnificent glances that said so much with each other. Make them express their true feelings.

"So like Mr. Potter so eloquently said It's about damn time. So ladies and gentlemen I would like to make this toast out to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, may their marriage last as long as the Heavens allow."

* * *

><p>AN 2: I think this is my first time writing Mcgonagall so I hope I didn't completely butcher it. Anyway please leave your thought in a review. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	28. Mrs Dub

AN: Oh my goodness I apologize for disappearing like that, I would like to say it won't happen again, but most likely it will. I've had some mayor writer's block going on. I have some plot ideas, but that's as far as I get. :l

Anyways please try to enjoy this, it's going to be hard but please try.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Dub<strong>

"Hello Mrs. Dub" came a voice behind her tall son

"Oh, hello Pacey. How are you doing?"

"All good on this end, just trying to keep out of trouble, but according to mum I'm no good at it."

"You would be, if you tried!" Hugo voiced

"But breaking the rules is quite fun! Right Mrs. Dub?" Pacey said sending a wink towards Hermione

"Well…"

"Mum a rule breaker? Oh Pace you make me laugh" Then after a couple of seconds it clicked, "Wait a minute mum, you _were_ a rule breaker, a big one at that!"

"I – I , um, I – it was your father's fault! And your uncle's too!"

"So every time you've scolded me for braking even the smallest rule you did the same only ten times worse! That's so not fair. That's even hyp-"

"Well what's done is done!" Pacey quickly interrupted, Hugo was about to dig himself in a hole so deep he wouldn't be able to get out of. "Plus I'm sure Mrs. Dub here has a great excuse, I mean argument to as why she did so"

"Actually I do. It was either break the rules or perish, I know it sounds dramatic, but it almost always went down to that."

"See" Pacey did an elaborate gesture to which Hugo puffed at

"I didn't enjoy it, that I can guarantee, anyone can vouch for that"

* * *

><p>AN 2: So Pacey is supposed to be Hugo's best friend since they were babies. Also Pacey enjoys giving people grief for everything, kind of a smart ass. The "Dub" stands for W (double u).<p>

I'm jotting down my ideas for possible fics, but mostly all of them are for Avatar, because I am obsessed with Lin, so yeah. Also, I have a another chapter for this one almost halfway through, I'll try to finish it soon.

Feel free to harass me here or on tumblr (same username) to get the fics done.


	29. Common Knowledge

AN: I apologise for a _major_ screw-up/misspelling in the author's note in the last chapter. It will stay there because I hate resubmitting chapters. Anyway here's a long one for you :)

* * *

><p><strong>Common Knowledge<strong>

"Rosie what's wrong?" Hermione Weasley asked her 15 year old daughter who had a fairly pink nose.

"N-Nothing mum, I'm fine" the girl answered avoiding her mother's gaze

A single "Rose Isabelle Weasley" and a stern look from her mother was more than enough to burst the dam and her tears started flowing freely from her eyes.

"Honey, what's the matter? Come here" Hermione hugged her child. However, instead of calming the girl it seemed to provoke more tears from her. "Shhh, it's okay. Come on, everything will be fine"

"No it won't" the girl managed to get out between sobs. "I'm – I'm –" but she broke into hysterics before she could complete her thoughts. Hermione's heart broke even further than it had done when the girl started crying, as she felt her quiver under her arms. Now, holding back her own tears, Hermione slowly motioned the girl to the sofa, not letting go of her. As they sat together, Hermione stroking the beautiful and fierce red mane on her daughter's head, she kindly asked her "What happened darling?"

As Rose spoke between sobs her mother was able to catch a few words, but _Scar or was it harp?_ was the one she heard the most.

"It's okay sweetie, it'll be alright."

Rose who was starting to calm down let out another sob. "Come on now, there's no point in that" her mother beckoned softly. As a couple of minutes went by the red headed teenager was regaining her composure. "Now, is everything alright?" Hermione inquired again.

"I'm not sure" Rose said softly "I hope it is, but I'm n-not s-sure." Hermione looked puzzled. "It's stupid mum, don't worry about it." A look only a mother could give reassured the girl that it was okay to continue. "It's just that I was with Al at Hogsmead meeting some friends" the girl flushed slightly "and all of the sudden this, this _git_ started saying some really rude things about me. Sco-" she stopped herself "Al and the others defended me, but then they, the sodding idiots, started saying that the only reason I had gotten top marks at my O.W.L.s was because I had the instructor smitten and then they started saying that I – " the girl went from fairly pink to blooming red "they said that I was cheating on Scorpius. Of course he didn't believe them, but mum, they were so cruel!" the girl started crying again.

_Cheated? Scorpius?_ Had Hermione heard well? Did her daughter just say she was in a relationship? Although, as Hermione's own mother would put it _It's to be expected Rose will end up in a relationship with the Malfoy boy, just as it was expected you, Hermione, would end up with Ron. Common knowledge dear, common knowledge. _

Taken aback by this admission Hermione was silent. Rose looked up at her; she in turn looked at her daughter, one eyebrow unconsciously arched.

"Well?" was barely heard coming from Rose's mouth.

"I just need a minute to process this dear, not that there's nothing wrong with it, it's just an overload of information" Hermione said. A mere second later she continued "Alright then, let me tell you about the time I was in fourth year and this horrible, _horrible_ reporter, Rita Skeeter, was making up rumours about anyone she would think of, including me." Rose's eyes shone brightly, she had considered a hundred different ways her mother would react, but this certainly was not one of the ways she had thought of.

"As you know, when I was in my fourth year, your Uncle Harry and Aunt Fleur were two of the four champions of the Triwizard Tournament. This brought them, and consequently, your dad and me a lot of undesired attention, like it was in my case. The main reason _I_ was in the eye of the public, was because Viktor Krum, another one of the champions was quite love-struck with me. I really didn't care for him as he did for me –" Hermione was cut off by a very surprised Rose

"Viktor Krum? _The_ Viktor Krum? Bulgarian seeker extraordinaire?"

"The very same" Hermione said half amused, "anyway, I didn't really care for him as he did for me, but I knew your father was a big fan of his, and I was obviously trying to get his attention, your father's, so I had accepted his invitation to the Yule Ball, part of the celebrations of the Triwizard Tournament. Anyhow, a couple of weeks later this _reporter_" she said this with a harsh tone "Skeeter, published an article where she said I was toying with both Krum's and your uncle's emotions and that I was, as your grandma Molly would put it, a scarlet woman. I got so much hate mail for a while, but then the rumours passed to another topic. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it doesn't matter what others say, the important thing is that _you_ and everyone around you know the truth."

Rose looked up at her mother "And you weren't bothered at all by this?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I was, I was angry and I also cried a bit; but truth be told I was more bothered by the fact that the article said I was infatuated with Harry and Viktor, when in reality it should've said something along the lines of 'Harry Potter's best friend' or 'Wheezy' as Dobby would've said ." Hermione let a small smile decorate her, now rosy, façade.

"Is that when you realized you fancied dad?"

"Not really, I was already quite fond of him, but that's when I became determined to find out how he felt about me."

"Are you seriously blushing?" her daughter teased "Aww, that's so cute!"

After a minute, when she had composed herself, Hermione asked "So how long has this been going on?"

"Huh?"

"_Scorpius_?" she arched her brow

"Oh, um, right, I-I think I'm fine now. Thanks mum." said her tomato for daughter.

"Rose"

"Oh, alright" the girl said exasperated "I think I've always found him... er, cute, not to mention kind and bloody brilliant, er, sorry, I mean really brilliant" she smiled sheepishly "and according to _everyone_ else he was quite fond of me too. So when the first Hogsmead weekend came, he asked me to go with him and then he asked me if I liked him, and for some reason I told him the truth. Then he said 'I feel the same way' and I guess that's when we became an item or something" she finished still blushing.

"How did I not find out?"

"Well, let's say hexes were muttered until everyone got the message"

"I can imagine that." Her mother smiled

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because he's Scorpius _Malfoy_, mum; and I'm Rose _Weasley_."

"Listen Rosie, I'll be honest, I have learned so much from you and Albus, and Scorpius for that matter; I think we all have, the adults I mean. You have given us a huge lesson without even trying. I can't deny that at first I just saw Malfoy written all over him, but as you and Al got closer to him I saw him for what he is, Scorpius. I trust you, Hugo and your cousins to make good decisions, and seeing as you all continue to be his friends, and apparently a little more than that, I know that we misjudged him at first. But he quickly proved his worth, plus I have met with Astoria, but I'll tell you about that later on."

"Thanks mum, it means a lot." She hugged her mother. Suddenly her heart dropped. "Mum, what will dad say?"

"Oh Rosie, I think your father deserves a lot more credit than he receives."

* * *

><p>AN 2: I may be getting my groove back!<p> 


	30. To the Ministry

AN: I'm still thinking about uploading this as a separate fic (under the Hugo character category), but I guess it also fits here. It is far longer than a drabble, but whatever. Let's just say it's my way of making up for the lack of updates. This has been on my folder for the longest time though. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>To the Ministry<strong>

"Hugo are you ready?" Ron asked his five year-old boy

"For what?" He asked looking up from his favourite book:_ Getting to Know Magical Creatures: A Visual Representation for Children by Hermione Weasley_. The boy might be a carbon copy of his father, but he was much more like his mother, immersed in a book.

"Didn't mum tell you?" Hugo stared at him and shook his head.

"Mummy didn't say anything to me." Ron smiled at him. He loved that his kids had a knack for using more words than necessary, a simple 'No' would've sufficed, and in fact if Ron were asked this question today, a simple 'No' would be his answer. "Well bud, mum talked to the big bosses and she got a special authorization to take you to the ministry tomorrow."

Hugo's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked hopefully. When his father nodded the boy broke into a wide smile. "I get to go to the ministry! I get to see mummy defending everyone!" he positively beamed at his father, hugged him and ran off in search of his mother.

"Mum? Mummy!" he yelled when he got to the landing on the second floor.

"In here honey." Hermione said from their study, where she was looking for a book in one of their enormous bookshelves. As soon as Hugo heard her he broke into a sprint, crossed the threshold of the room and collided with his mum, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Thank you mummy!"

"I reckon your father told you then" she said picking up the lankly boy. He nodded excitedly, while holding her tighter. "Tomorrow _we_ are going to work." she said smiling.

He kissed her cheek "You're the best mummy!" Hermione squeezed him tightly, how she loved her little man.

"Come on, Hugh, let's get your rucksack ready for a day in the office." She knew no matter how much he wanted to go to the ministry, he was still a five year old boy, and the office could get quite boring for such a young fellow. As they entered Hugo's room Hermione said "Get some toys for tomorrow."

"Toys?" he asked giving her a look that said 'Don't be silly, you don't play while you work.'

"Yeah, darling, just in case you finish your assignment early"

"Oh, that's smart."

"Here you go." she said giving him his newly transfigured rucksack.

"Just like daddy's." he said picking his favourite toys and placing them neatly in his small attaché case.

"Tonight we have to go to bed early, okay? That way we're ready for a long day at work. Now finish up packing. When you're done come downstairs, it's almost dinner time." He smiled and nodded, then continued picking up his toys and carefully aligning them so they fit perfectly.

As Hermione reached the bottom of the steps she heard Ron from the kitchen "Today, your son is the happiest kid in England; maybe the entire world!" she smiled and placed a kiss on his red hair.

"I still don't get why he's so eager to go to the ministry."

"Really?" he arched his brow which caused her to let out a small laugh.

"All right, I guess I can understand his fascination behind it."

"At what time should I take Rose to Harry's?"

"I reckon after dinner is good."

"Is Ginny taking them to the Harpies' Stadium again?"

"Yes, so be sure she takes her new protective gear, please. I don't like when she flies without them."

"You know Ginny doesn't let them fly without them."

"Yes, but your daughter loves flying without them, so I got her the ones that need an adult's help to be removed."

"Brilliant, you are."

The buzzer of their alarm clock went off; a wave of a wand silenced it once more. As every morning Hermione went to the bathroom before Ron, she knew he loved and valued his few extra minutes of sleep while she got ready. When she finished her usual morning routine, she walked to her husband and woke him with a kiss.

"Come on, it's time to wake up." He opened his eyes, smiled and kissed her back.

When he finished getting ready he headed down stairs, where he saw her packing a few things.

"What are you-?"

"I'm getting some snacks for Hugo."

"Snacks? That looks like enough food for a small platoon!"

"You'd be surprised. He got your appetite after all."

"Hey!" he said with a mock hurt feeling. "So, where is he?"

"Oh, I gave him a couple of minutes extra of sleep. Plus I knew he'd want to dress like you, so I figured I'd wait for you to get ready before dressing him."

"I'll get him ready, love. Don't worry about it." He went up to Hugo's room.

"Come on Hugo, it's time to wake up." The boy stirred. "Bud, the ministry is waiting." With that his eyes opened groggily. "Come on Hugh." Hugo sat on the bed and Ron placed a light blue button down shirt on his torso and some beige trousers, followed by beige socks, a brown belt and shoes. Once Hugo was dressed he stood up next to his dad and beamed at him.

"Okay, I reckon we're ready. Don't forget your briefcase." As they walked towards the kitchen were Hermione had lain breakfast, Ron cleared his throat "May I introduce Hugo Weasley, the ministry's newest acquisition."

Hermione looked up from _The Daily Prophet_ and gaped at her husband and his miniature version. For a moment words failed her. Hugo looked exactly like Ron, down to the tiny freckles on their noses, the only differences between the two were their eyes and shade of ginger hair; Hugo's eyes and hair were a tad darker than his father's, other than that everything was uncannily similar.

"You look- Blimey, you look like clones!"

"Well, we _are_ dressed the same, down to our Cannon's underwear. Right Hugh?"

"Yeah-huh"

After they had breakfast they got ready to leave, but not before revising the ministry behavioural rules.

"Remember Hugh, always say please and thank you. Do not interrupt if adults are talking. You can go to daddy's office if you want, but do not wander off. And no, absolutely no, making messes and leaving them behind. Understood?" Hugo nodded seriously. "How you act today will determine if you get another chance visit, keep that in mind."

"Yes, mum."

"Okay then, let's go."Ron said picking up his briefcase, the one he seldom used. He headed outside where he waited for Hermione to lock the house. Today they would take the London commute to the ministry so Hugo could get the complete working experience.

"Mum," Hugo motioned her to come closer "how will we enter the ministry?" he whispered.

"We'll have to make a phone call. I'll explain it better when we get there, okay?"

"Okay." He then proceeded gazing out the windows beaming at the streets.

"This is our stop" Hermione said taking Hugo's hand and leading him off the bus. Once on the side walk she took Ron's hand on her free one and all three of them walked towards the abandoned telephone booth. "Okay Hugh, you see that Telephone booth there?"

"Yes."

"That's our way in. You go inside and pretend to make a call, instead you dial 62442"

"Six, two, f-four..."

"Six, two, four, four, two; it's the word Magic on the number's pad" Ron explained. "Hermione, I'll go in first so Hugo sees how it's done." He turned to his son "Look carefully." He stepped into the booth picked up the phone and dialled the code. As the booth started to move he turned to his son and smiled as he disappeared underground.

Hermione was looking fondly at her son's wide eyes and broad smile. "Brilliant" she heard him mutter as another booth popped up.

"Now, it's our turn. For now we'll go in together, when you're older you can go in by yourself." She said opening the booth's door and allowing her son to step in. She walked in after him and mimicked what her husband had done. As the booth descended Hugo's eyes widened still. Again, she held his hand as they walked over towards Ron who gave her a lopsided grin as soon as he saw her. Together they walked to the lifts where Hugo held to his dad's leg as the adults held to the rails.

As they arrived to Level 2, Ron kneeled next to his miniature version and explained "Mum, Uncle Harry and I work on Level 2. Grandpa works on Level 3 and the Minister is on Level 1. Now, remember, you'll stay with mum. Don't wander around, if you do, make sure mum knows it. I'll see you later." He kissed Hugo's red hair, then turned to Hermione "See you later, love you." and kissed her too, then stalked off to the Aurors' offices.

Hermione and Hugo turned right and walked towards her office. "This is where I work. You see that lovely woman there on that desk; her name is Ms. Morgan. That man there is Mr. Cooper, the lady next to him is Mrs. Morris and the other man is Mr. Simmons."

"And who is that lovely young man?" asked Mrs. Morris, an older woman who had short blonde hair.

"My name is Hugo Weasley and this is my mum." He said shyly.

"And how old are you Hugo?" He held up his hand showing her all his little fingers. "Oh my, you are only five years old and you've come to work here." She said remembering that Hermione had told her that Hugo wanted to help his mum work. He nodded happily, a huge grin on his lips.

After a while of helping his mum 'work' Hugo asked if he could see his dad's office. "Let me finish this and I'll take you."

"Mum, I'm a big boy, I can go by myself."

She looked into his eyes and saw a spark of determination. "Do you remember how to get to the lifts?"

"Yes. After going to the hall, I walk that way then that way and I keep going and I'll see them."

"Correct. After you get to the lifts you will continue walking the same way daddy did, then you will turn to the right, then you will see a big sign that says _Aurors' Offices_. There you'll see a big desk and you'll ask for your dad. Understood?" He nodded and repeated the instructions. "If you aren't sure if you're going correctly ask anyone where the aurors'offices are, they'll help you."

As Hugo exited towards his father's office Hermione stood by the door keeping an eye on him.

"He's such a cutie!" said Mrs. Morris "So very well mannered, and quiet too!"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled.

"I absolutely love his attire. He looks so professional"

"He wanted to look like his father. You should see them together, he looks like his miniature!"

"That's so cute."

In a matter of minutes a letter flew into her office.

_Hugo is here with me. Your son is brilliant; he got here without any trouble. Love you. _

Hermione smiled to herself, she was proud of her boy. She then continued to work. About twenty minutes later another letter flew toward her. When she opened it, it was a drawing Hugo had made. There was a tall man with orange hair, a woman with brown bushy hair and a small boy with a tuff of orange atop his head. On top of the page it read in sloppy letters _Work with Dad and Mum._ Hermione must've stared at the page longer than she thought because Mrs. Morris asked her if she was okay. Hermione showed her the drawing.

"That is the most precious thing I have seen. He even dressed them the same." Mrs. Morris said happily.

"I think that sometimes I forget how old he really is. He is so wise and grown up that when he does little things like this drawing or cries when he falls or just normal things kids do it sort of hits me, he is still five." Hermione said softly

Mrs. Morris leaned closer to her "You are doing a marvellous job with him."

"Thank you."

"I think we are almost finished with this." Said one of Hermione's co-workers happily

"I'm going to get some of the aurors' thoughts on this project; you know how it always helps to have their support when altering laws." With that Hermione walked off to where her husband and makeshift brother work. As she got closer to the office she heard Hugo talking with Harry.

"Then what happened?" Hugo asked eyes wide in intrigue.

"Then your dad caught the bad man. And we sent him away to a place where he can't hurt anyone anymore." Harry answered with a smile. Hugo looked up at his father with so much admiration it made her heart melt.

"Knock-knock" Hermione said from the door.

"Mum!" Hugo ran towards her. "Daddy catched a bad man!"

"Caught." She corrected him.

"Caught." He repeated "Is daddy a hero, like in the muggle stories?"

"He's even better than the stories." Hugo grinned at his father and sat next to him proudly; Ron on the other hand was avoiding everyone's gaze and was blushing intensely. "Listen Harry, I was wondering if I could ask some of the aurors what they think of the –"

"Hermione I've told you enough times already: You don't need to request my approval, none on your team do. Just come on over anytime, we're all more than happy to help." After saying thank you Hermione proceeded to interview all the aurors that were in the offices, Hugo trailing her everywhere she went. It was soon lunch hour.

"Ron, hun, I have to put these notes in my office, I'll meet you in the cafeteria, okay?" Normally they brought their food from home, but since today was a special day for Hugo, they decided to give him the complete experience.

"Sure, no problem."

"Mum, wait for me." Hermione saw her son putting away all her toys. "I want to go with you." After the boy finished putting everything in its rightful place he walked up to his mother and took her hand. Ron stared lovingly at his wife and son, admiring how perfect they were.

Hugo and Hermione were walking towards her office hand in hand.

"Mum."

"Yeah Hugh?"

"How come everyone calls you and daddy Weasley instead of your normal names?"

"That's to demonstrate respect towards the person."

"But how come I can call Uncle Harry or Uncle George or Auntie Fleur or Uncle Neville or everyone else like that and not by their last names, do we respect them too?"

"Well that's a bit different, we do respect them, but we know them better, they are friends and family. I know it seems odd, doesn't it?" Hugo nodded. They got to Hermione's office and she put away her statements, then they set off to the cafeteria.

Once they arrived in the cafeteria they spotted Ron and walked towards him. As they closed the distance between Ron and themselves, Hugo and Hermione were turning heads. Everyone looked admiringly at Hugo. He was so much like his father.

"Hi dad! Mum said I can pick whatever I want, because I'm being extra good."

"Yes you are." Ron said picking up his son so he could see the selection of food available.

"Macaroni! That's what I want."

"Okay. What do you want Hermione?"

"Hmm, I'll have whatever you're having. Come on Hugo let's get a table."

After Ron ordered and paid he walked over to the table where his H's sat talking happily. Harry and Arthur soon joined the trio for lunch. They all listen happily to the very ecstatic Hugo go on and on about all the things he has seen so far.

"Dad let me walk around the floor. I met so many nice people."

At this Hermione looked up at her husband brow arched "Really?" But when he gave her a sheepish smile she couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on," he nudged her playfully "you know he's safe."

"I know that Ron, but he's still five, we still have to watch him carefully." Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Blimey, I seem to forget he's still a baby. He's so grown up though."

"Yeah." She looked at her son who was talking animatedly with his grandfather.

"Hey mum, can I go with grandpapa next?"

"Only if he agrees." Hermione said looking at Arthur, letting him know he is not obligated to do so.

"Of course he can come! I can't wait to show you off to everyone." The Weasley patriarch said proudly.

After lunch they all walked to the lifts together, Hermione and Ron looking proudly at their son who led them without any difficulty.

"Brilliant that one, just like you" Ron said as he kissed Hermione's temple.

After an hour Arthur brought a groggy Hugo back to his mother.

"How was he?"

"He was perfect." Arthur said kissing the boy's head. "I figured I'd bring him now, before he fell asleep, that way he doesn't wake on the lifts."

"Thank you, Arthur." Hermione grabbed the five year old from his grandfather's arms and stroke his hair tenderly.

Ron walked to Hermione's office and stopped short on the door frame. He loved what he saw; five year old Hugo sleeping on his mother's lap, head rested comfortably on her torso, while his wife moved ever so gracefully not waking the boy.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hello, we're a tad tired" she said as she looked at the small redhead on her lap.

"I can see. I just came by to tell you that I ran into Kingsley on the lifts. He said he wanted to come see Hugo. He's coming in for a visit."

Five minutes later, as if clock work, Kingsley, the Minister for Magic, was walking into the office.

"Hello."

"Hello, Minister." Hermione said nodding slightly seeing as she couldn't really get up.

"I take it that is young mister Weasley."

"Yes, he's drained."

"As I assumed he'd be by now. I just wanted to make sure you know he can come back anytime, I've heard nothing but praise when it comes to the little guy. As I went about the floor I saw his magnificent drawings all around and I must say, I'm quite envious I haven't got one yet, so next time he's here I'll be expecting one."

"Thank you. He is going to be thrilled when he hears he can come back."

"We will all be expecting him. Good day Mrs. Weasley."

"Good day, Minister, and thank you again. He will be the happiest child in the world."

After another hour passed Hugo woke up.

"Mum?" he asked the seemingly empty room.

"I'm here darling, I'll be right there." said his mother's voice from the far corner of the office. As she approached her still sleepy son, she spoke "Go ahead and grab a snack. We'll be going home shortly."

After his snack Hugo was revitalized.

"Hey Hugh, can you go to your father and tell him we'll be leaving a bit earlier today?" He nodded enthusiastically and set of the door towards his dad.

Ron and Hugo walked into Hermione's office.

"Well, I'm done for the day." said Ron while he was ushered to his wife by his small son.

"Really? But didn't you have-?"

"Nope. I worked it out so I could leave with you guys." Hermione looked up at her husband and grinned.

As the three Weasleys walked toward the lifts the elder two saw the glum look on their son's face.

"Everything okay Hugo?"

"I don't want to go. I liked it so very much."

"Don't worry Hugo, you'll be back next month."

* * *

><p>AN 2: Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
